She's Mine
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Chap7UP!- Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Diantara begitu banyak orang yang mendukung, tidak sedikit yang berusaha memisahkan mereka, mampukah mereka bertahan? ChanBaek Baekyeol . Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Slight! Kaisoo. Jongyu and other EXO official Pairing. GS. RnR!
1. Prolog

Now Playing – A Day Without You – SHINee Jonghyun ft Chen EXO

**She's Mine**

Prolog

.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan rambut brunettenya itu melangkahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Tubuh tingginya hanya berlapis kemeja hitam ketat, yang menampilkan seluruh bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dan celana jeans ketat , semakin menambah tampan penampilannya.

Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan club itu, meskipun dengan cahaya remang-remang dan suara musik yang memekakkan telinga. Pesona bahkan tak bisa pudar. Membuat setiap pasang mata melirik kagum ke arahnya.

Ia menghampiri salah satu kursi yang ada di bar itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Kau datang Chanyeol-ah... pesan yang biasa?" tanya bartender dengan nametag bertuliskan Chen itu.

Namja tampan yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu menoleh lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau jadi sering sekali kemari.. ada yang menarik disini?" tanya Chen sambil menyodorkan gelas minuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengambil gelas minumannya lalu memutarnya pelan tanpa menumpahkan isinya. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah panggung.

Di atas panggung itu sudah ada seorang yeoja mungil dengan wajah cantik dan baju mini seksinya.

Ia hanya memakai tank top hitam ketat dengan rok mini yang juga berwarna hitam legam, menampilkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

Ia meliuk-liukkan badannya lincah dan menggoda. Membuat setiap lelaki hidung belang disana meneteskan air liurnya, beberapa berusaha menyentuh tubuh seksinya.

Tapi ia tidak peduli dan terus menggoda setiap lelaki disana.

Perlahan ia membuka tanktopnya, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya berbalut bra merah maroon. Membuat suasana di club itu semakin panas dan tak terkendali.

Semua mata lelaki menatapnya lapar.

Terkecuali satu orang di ruangan itu

Park Chanyeol

Seandainya ia bukan lelaki, mungkin ia sudah menangis sekarang.

Hatinya tersayat melihat gadis yang paling dicintainya, bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri ada di atas sana.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik tangan gadis mungil itu dan membawanya pergi.

Tapi sadarkah kau Park Chanyeol?

Kau lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan ke arah lokernya. Ia sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya yang bahkan sepertinya tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia mengusap-usap tangannya, kedinginan. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat dingin.

Cklek

Gadis itu membuka lokernya.

Baru saja ia membuka baju atasannya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang kecilnya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget lalu menoleh.

"Kau hebat sekali tadi... seksi.." ucap namja itu setengah mendesah di belakang lehernya membuat ia bergidik

"Lepaskan aku Kai-ssi... aku rasa kau tidak mau Kyungsoo mengetahui tingkah lakumu sekarang," ucapnya dingin

"Damn You! Selalu mengancam dengan Kyungsoo!" kesal Kai

"Pergilah! Aku mau ganti baju, kau tahu pintu keluar kan?" ucapnya kesal

Kai berdecak kesal lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Secepat mungkin ia menggantinya dengan kemeja putih dilapisi dengan sweater hitamnya, ia juga memakai celana jeans biru lusuhnya.

Sangat tidak modis

Ya

Inilah penampilan lain dari sang diva

Ia mengambil kapas dan pembersih makeup.

Menghapus eyeliner tebalnya dan berbagai macam makeup yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Ia membereskan semua alat makeupnya dan memasukkannya ke tas.

Menghela napas pelan, sambil menggeletakkan tangannya lemah di atas tas.

Kai hanyalah satu dari berbagai macam lelaki yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Setidaknya ia tahu hanya Kai satu-satunya yang bisa ia percaya. Ia tahu Kai tidak akan menyentuhnya meskipun, Kai menginginkannya.

Kai mungkin seorang yang kurang ajar, tapi setidaknya ia sangat setia pada kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri?

Sebenarnya pekerjaan Kyungsoo tidak jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Penghibur?

Wanita penghibur.

Kalian benar

Tapi percayalah.

Ia BUKAN Pelacur!

Brak

Gadis mungil itu menutup lokernya keras lalu menghela napas lagi.

Ia lelah sekali rasanya hari ini.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar bar melewati pintu belakang.

Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ketika seseorang menghentikannya

"Kembali menjadi gadis lugu, huh?"

Langkah gadis itu terhenti, tangannya mengepal keras.

Ia menoleh, didapatinya seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut brunettenya bersandar di dinding sambil menatapnya.

Gadis itu memutar matanya jengah, lalu berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hingga ketika langkahnya terhenti, saat namja yang tadi hanya memandanginya sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, beralih memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Byun Baekhyun... aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis mungil.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Hangat

Rasanya hangat ketika tubuh tinggi ini memeluknya

Kehangatan yang sempat hilang

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Chanyeol-ssi..." ucap Baekhyun dingin

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga menghadap ke arahnya.

Sesaat ia hanya memandangi wajah cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Cantik sekali

"Baek..." panggilnya lembut

"Aku harus pulang," ucap Baekhyun dingin lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangannya kasar

Baekhyun berbalik, dengan setengah berlari ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

The Preview

"Kau tidak punya cermin di rumah?! Perlu aku belikan! Kau bahkan tidak pantas bersanding di samping seorang Park Chanyeol!" teriak Nana kesal

Gadis mungil itu membalikkan badannya

"Kurasa kau nyang seharusnya berkaca, sepertinya kau yang lebih tidak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol, apalagi dengan mulutmu yang menjijikkan itu," ucapnya dingin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Nana yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ya! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan eommamu, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mendongak kaget, wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau karena habis menangis. Ia memandang namja tampan berumur 50an yang masih terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas yang nampak sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"tapi... dengan satu syarat..." lanjutnya

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, ia tahu tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Apalagi ketika kau mendapatkannya dari seorang Park Yoochun.

"Jauhi anakku!" perintah Yoochun

Bagaikan disambar petir

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Kalau kehilangan eomma sama saja kehilangan hidupnya. Maka kehilangan Chanyeol sama saja kehilangan oksigen untuk hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Appa sudah keterlaluan!" teriak gadis itu

"Jangan ikut campur urusan appa! Sandara Park!" bentak Yoochun pada putri sulungnya itu

"Appa sudah menyakiti Chanyeol!" teriak Sandara balik

"Daripada mengkritik appa! Lebih baik kau urusi adikmu itu! Apa bagusnya gadis kampungan seperti itu!"

Brak

"Dia bukan gadis kampungan! Namanya Byun Baekhyun dan aku mencintainya!"

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Sandara

.

.

.

"Eonni..." panggilnya

"Baekhyun-ah... percayalah, eonni yang akan membantumu membayar pengobatan eommamu..." ucap Sandar lembut sambil menyentuh tangan Baekhyun lembut,, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"tidak eonni... memang sudah seharusnya aku tidak bertemu Chanyeol... " ucap Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview of She's Mine

Kali ini Chanbaek!

Aku pengen tahu minat kalian.

Ini masih review

Dan kalau kalian berminat, mungkin review yang masuk juga mendukung, aku bakal lanjutin,

Tapi kalo ga... ga aku lanjutin

SO

Continue or End?

Review please!


	2. I'm Your Chaser

Maaf karena nungguin lama.

Aku bener-bener pengen liat respon kalian, dan aku terharu banget karena baru prolog aja, reviewnya udah sampe 20! Waaa! Aku seneng

Aku harap semua yang udah review sebelumnya, bakal review lagi di chapter ini!

Aku harap kalian suka

Tapi disini belum ada konfliknya! Masih masa Chan ngedeketin Baek!

Keep Reading!

Enjoy the story!

Now Playing : Infinite- The Chaser

**I'm Your Chaser**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekki!"

Sementara yeoja cantik dengan kacamata berbentuk persegi yang menutupi kecantikannya itu menunduk.

Ia sudah tahu itu siapa

"Tuh, sudah datang pangeranmu," goda teman sebangkunya

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Siapa yang kau bilang pangeranku!" kesal Baekhyun

"Siapa lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang teersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke arah bangku Baekhyun

"Annyeong Kyungsoo!" sapanya

"annyeong Chanyeol!" sapanya balik

"Annyeong Baekki cantik!" sapa Chanyeol sumringah

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal lalu kembali berkutat dengan makalah di hadapannya.

"Baekki, ayo makan siang!" ajak Chanyeol semangat

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya berdecak

"Aku malas ke kantin!" balasnya kesal

"Baeki pasti lapar, aku belikan makanan ya!" tawar Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun mendengus kesal,

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ada di antara mereka hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun sahabatnya itu.

"Chagiya!"

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, Baekhyun ikut menoleh ke arah pintu kelas

"Kai!" panggil Kyungsoo semangat

"Aduh Kai! Kenapa kau datang sih!" kesal Baekhyun

Kai yang baru saja sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melongo bingung,

Baru saja sampai tapi dirinya sudah disalahkan

"memangnya apa salahku, Baek?" tanya Kai

Baekhyun mendengus kesal

Lalu kembali membaca makalahnya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil,

"Annyeong Kai!" sapa Chanyeol

Kai menoleh ke samping, ia baru tahu dari tadi ada makhluk bernama Chanyeol disitu

"Ah! Kau! Annyeong Chanyeol!" sapa Kai balik,

Sekarang Kai tahu apa masalahnya

"kyung, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Kai

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, baru saja Kyungsoo hendak berdiri sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kai, bajunya ditarik oleh Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung

"Aku ikut," ucap Baekhyun datar

"kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Ck... ke kantinlah!" ucap Baekhyun kesal

Baekhyun kemudian ikut berdiri dan mendorong pasangan Kaisoo itu keluar kelas, meninggalkan Chanyeol mematung sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar mau ke kantin?" tanya Kai

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Aku hanya ingin melarikan diri dari si jerapah itu, sudahlah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, pergilah, aku akan ada di taman, bye!" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, begitu juga dengan Kai di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah bangku taman, tempat favoritnya.

Ia memeluk erat dirinya sendiri, kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangan putihnya yang sudah lusuh. Tapi setidaknya masih layak dipakai.

Masih satu jam lagi sebelum kelas berikutnya.

Satu-satunya tempat terbaik yang ada di kampusnya, menurut dia.

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman tersebut.

Angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya namun ia tidak perduli,

Wajahnya mungil dengan mata sipit, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir tipis yang terkesan seksi.

Rambut coklat sebahunya sudah ia ikat satu, hanya menyisakan beberapa helai yang jatuh di samping wajahnya, mengekspos bebas leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus.

Ia menghela napas pelan lalu menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya.

Ia merasa nyaman sekali sendirian seperti ini.

Drrrt Drrt.

Matanya terbuka, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengangkat teleponnya

"eoh.. eomma!" sapanya

"..."

"aku di kampus sekarang, eomma sedang apa?"

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma, kelas berikutnya masih sejam lagi,"

"..."

"benarkah? Bagaimana keadaan eomma sekarang?"

"..."

"Kenapa eomma minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani eomma sekarang,"

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan eomma, jadi eomma harus baik-baik saja, ya?"

"..."

"arasseo, saranghae eomma,"

"..."

Klik

Sambungan telepon terputus

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kertas berisi daftar nilainya

Kalau dilihat lagi, tidak ada nilainya yang dibawah B+,

Tetap saja,

Sepertinya ia harus belajar lebih keras lagi.

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya lalu baru saja akan kembali ke kelasnya

"Baekki!"

Gadis itu, Baekhyun, menghela napas lagi.

"Kau bilang mau ke kantin, tapi aku hanya menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo saja di sana, jadi aku kesini," ucapnya semangat

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Baekhyun

"karena aku menyukaimu," ucapnya terus terang

"Chanyeol-ssi, sudahlah, aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sekarang," jelas Baekhyun

"kalau begitu, nanti juga tidak apa, aku akan menunggumu," ucap Chanyeol lagi sampai tersenyum

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dari situ

Chanyeol tidak mengikuti Baekhyun, ia hanya memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh

"aku tidak akan berhenti, aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun-ah," ucapnya pelan

_Flashback_

"_huu... huuu! Dasar anak manja! Mana noonamu! Bawa sini cepat!" anak-anak kecil itu berteriak ke arah seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu_

"_Hiks... hiks... noona... hiks..." tangisnya_

"_dasar manja! Chanyeol manja! Panggil noonamu sini!" teriak anak-anak itu lagi sambil melempari Chanyeol dengan pasir_

"_hiks... Noona... dara Noona..." tangisnya sambil melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya_

"_YA!"_

_Tuk_

"_Aww! Siapa itu beraninya!"salah satu anak berbalik ke belakang ketika punggungnya dilempar batu kecil_

"_Ya! Beraninya keroyokan! Sini lawan aku!" teriak gadis kecil itu lalu melempari anak-anak itu dengan batu_

"_ya! Itu Baekhyun! Ayo pergi! Cepat pergi!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, akhirnya anak-anak itu pun pergi_

"_Kau tidak apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol_

"_Hiks... sakit...hiks.. noona..." tangisnya_

_Tuk_

"_aw! Sakit..." ringis Chanyeol lagi ketika Baekhyun memukul kepalanya_

"_Kau ini laki-laki! Jangan manja pada noonamu terus... mana lukanya? Biar kulihat.." ucap Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol pun akhirnya diam_

_Baekhyun menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol yang terluka, lalu membersihkannya dengan air minum dari botol pink kecilnya_

_Setelah membasahinya dengan air, Baekhyun meniup luka Chanyeol hingga kering, lalu mengambil band aid berwarna pink bergambar bunga dari tas kecilnya._

_Melepaskan lem pada band aid itu, lalu menempelkannya pada luka Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol hanya diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun,_

_Baekhyun sangat cantik, rambutnya panjang dikuncir kuda, dengan ikat rambut stroberi besar, yang bisa Chanyeol lihat ketika Baekhyun menunduk untuk meniup lukanya._

"_nah! Selesai! Sekarang tidak sakit lagi, kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis_

_Chanyeol terpana, senyuman Baekhyun manis sekali... pikirnya_

"_Eoh? Kenapa kau diam saja? Masih ada yang sakit? Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu_

_Chanyeol menggeleng_

"_ani... tidak ada... kau... namamu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol_

"_aku? Aku Baekhyun... Kau?" tanya Baekhyun balik_

"_aku Chanyeol! Senang bertemu denganmu Baekki!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar_

"_eoh? Baekki? Namaku kan Baekhyun!" kesal Baekhyun_

"_tapi Baekki lebih lucu, aku panggil Baekki saja yaa... Gomawo Baekki..." ucap Chanyeol tulus lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis kecil itu ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Gadis kecil yang sudah mencuri hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Masih memandanginya?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya

"eoh? Chen-ah! Kau mengagetkanku saja," kaget Chanyeol

"Kenapa tidak kau temui saja dia?" tanya Chen

"Dia pasti ingin sendirian sekarang, begini saja juga tak apa, selama dia baik-baik saja," ucap Chanyeol

"ck... kau ini... memangnya dia benar gadis kecil mu itu? Dia sama sekali tidak cantik, apalagi lembut... heuh..." ucap Chen sambil pura-pura bergidik seram

"ya! Kim Jongdae kau ini! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Chanyeol

"arasseo, tapi kuingatkan saja, masih banyak gadis cantik lain yang menunggumu Chanyeol, seperti... Nana? Kurasa dia menyukaimu, kau itu tampan, kenapa masih menunggu gadis culun seperti Baekhyun?" bingung Chen

"Ya! Kau ini! Sudah kubilang pergi sana!" kesal Chanyeol karena gadis pujaannya dihina

"arasseo... aku pergi," ucap Chen menyerah

Chen akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian lagi.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, kembali memandangi sosok seorang Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan lamunannya.

Dia cantik, sangat cantik, mereka hanya tidak tahu itu, aku benar kan Baek? Batin Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

"Huah! Tugas macam apa ini!" kesal Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo ketika dosen mereka sudah keluar dari kelas

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil

"tidak usah tertawa, kau bisa meminta bantuan Suho oppa, lalu aku? Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapapun di fakultas ekonomi!" keluh Baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan di meja

"Bersabarlah Baek, aku kenal seseorang yang pasti bisa membantumu dari fakultas ekonomi," ucap Kyungsoo

Baekhyun langsung bangkit

"siapa?" tanyanya semangat

"hm... Park Chanyeol?" tawar Kyungsoo

Begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun langsung membulat kesal, lalu menghempaskan dirinya kembali di meja

"memangnya kenapa? Dia menyukaimu kan? Lagipula IPK nya juga selalu di atas 3,5... kau seharusnya bersyukur, dia bisa suka padamu," jelas Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu... aku jelas sangat tidak bersyukur!" kesal Baekhyun

"Dia tampan... tinggi... pintar, apalagi yang kurang?" ujar Baekhyun

"Tampan mana dia dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"ne? Tentu saja Kai!" jawab Kyungsoo tegas

"Kai saja kubilang jelek, apalagi dia!" kesal Baekhyun

"Eh? Itu kan berbeda! Kau ini!" kesal Kyungsoo balik

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya kesal

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mendongak, dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegap di samping Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Chanyeol hanya memakai kaos tipis yang dilapisi jaket baseball,

Simple

Taoi entah kenapa terlihat sangat...

Tampan?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir Chanyeol itu tampan?!

Ia pasti sudah gila

"kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya

"ah? Ani... tidak apa," jawab Baekhyun sambil berdeham canggung

"jadi... kau mau kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sumringah

"ehem... em... boleh... juga..." jawab Baekhyun

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil

"Benarkah! Wah! Terimakasih Baekki!" senang Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun

Deg

Deg

Mata Baekhyun membelalak

Tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang

"Ya! Kau hanya membantu! Bukan berarti bisa memelukku seenaknya!" kesal Baekhyun berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya

"ah... Mianhae Baekki... aku hanya terlalu senang, heheheh..." ucap Chanyeol lalu nyengir kuda

"eoh?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba

Baekhyun mendongak

Set

"Wajahmu kenapa merah begini? Kau sakit Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

Yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku bukanlah pertanyaan Chanyeol

Tapi tangan besar Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menangkup wajah mungilnya

Pegangan tangan Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat di pipinya saat ini

Kyungsoo di samping Baekhyun juga ikut kaget

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun malah membiarkan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya seperti itu

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan Kai yang entah kapan sudah ada di sampingnya dan ikut menyaksikan drama di hadapan mereka

Kai dan Kyungsoo malah menghitung mundur

"3

2

1"

"YA! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MENYENTUH WAJAHKU!" teriak Baekhyun

Kai buru-buru menutup telinga Kyungsoo berusaha melindungi kekasihnya itu dari suara ultrasound milik Baekhyun yang entah didapatkannya dari mana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Dia hanya terkekeh sambil nyengir kuda sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu membuka kamar tidurnya. Lalu berjalan masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya, di ranjang King Size miliknya

Dia adalah putra Presdir Park

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan sambil tersenyum

Ia kemudian membuka matanya lagi dan memandangi kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum

"Baekki..." ucapnya lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya senang

Sepertinya ia tidak akan mencuci tangannya hari ini

Entah keberanian darimana ia bisa menangkup wajah Baekhyun seperti itu

Wajah Baekhyun sangat mungil

Kulitnya putih bersih juga lembut

"Ha..." Chanyeol menghela napas lalu memegangi dadanya yang kini berdetak tak karuan

Memikirkan Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh

Demi apa dia senang sekali hari ini!

"Kau seperti orang gila adikku sayang..."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan terkekeh pelan

"Dara Noona!" panggil lembut

Sandara mendekati adiknya itu lalu berdiri di sampingnya

Seperti biasa,

Chanyeol akan memeluk sambil bermanja Sandara yang sedang berdiri dari samping, dan Sandara akan mengelus rambut Chanyeol lembut

Terkadang Sandara tak habis pikir, Chanyeol bahkan sudah tumbuh sangat tinggi juga tampan.  
Tapi ia masih betah bermanja pada noonanya, meskipun sebenarnya Sandara tidak keberatan karena ia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol

Sekarang kepala Chanyeol berpindah bersandar nyaman di pangkuan Sandara yang sudah terduduk dan mengelus kepala Chanyeol lembut

"Ayo, katakan pada Noona, siapa gadis yang membuat adik noona tersenyum selebar ini?" tanya Sandara lembut

Chanyeol menutup mata lalu tersenyum lagi

"Dia sangat cantik noona, namanya Byun Baekhyun... tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya juga mungil, kulitnya halus dan wangi," cerita Chanyeol

"kau bahkan sudah tahu kulitnya halus?" tanya Sandara

"heheheh... aku menyentuhnya tadi!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan telapak tangannya

"benarkah?" kaget Sandara

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

"Tapi dia memarahiku noona..." sedih Chanyeol

"Kenapa?" tanya Sandara lagi

"Karena dia tidak menyukaiku noona, dia selalu menolakku... tapi aku tetap menyukainya, dia itu baik, dia hanya menutupi kebaikannya dengan sikap dinginnya..." jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol selalu tersenyum ketika ia memikirkan Baekhyun

Lalu Baekhyun?

.

.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Kau seperti orang gila saja senyum-senyum sendiri!" teriak seorang gadis mungil sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Baekhyun

"Eoh... gomawo Kyungsoo-ya..." ucap Baekhyun lalu menerima cangkir teh itu, lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan tangannya

Kyungsoo duduk di depan Baekhyun lalu meneguk tehnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu memandang sahabatnya

Kyungsoo memakai sebuah mantel tebal berwarna hitam selutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya

Di udara sedingin ini ia berpakaian seperti itu,

Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang akan sadar, setelah mantel itu dibuka, Kyungsoo bukanlah Kyungsoo si lugu lagi,

"Kau mau berangkat kerja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu mengangguk

"mau sampai kapan kalian bekerja seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan

"entahlah... mungkin sampai aku dan Kai lulus kuliah... punya modal untuk hidup sendiri... entahlah..." ucap Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan

Ia jelas tahu apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo dan Kai sebenarnya, ia hanya tidak ingin ikut campur, karena ia tahu, inilah jalan yang dipilih kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mendongak kaget

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan dia?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"Ck... kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku jaadi temanmu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu menyeruput tehnya lagi

"Kapan Kai menjemputmu? Apa dia masih lama?" tanya Baekhyun

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun!" kesal Kyungsoo

"kau memang tidak bisa dibohongi Kyungsoo-ya..." ucap Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Gadis berkacamata itu mendongak kaget lalu menepuk dadanya pelan

"Kenapa kau disini!" kesalnya

"Aku ingin menemuimu, aku merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah!" ucapnya semangat

"sst!"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lalu menunduk minta maaf karena kelakuan Chanyeol

Jelas saja, mereka ada di perpustakaan sekarang.

Baekhyun menepuk tangan Chanyeol pelan

"ya! Kita ada di perpustakaan sekarang! Jangan berisik!" ucapnya setengah berbisik

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

Selama beberapa waktu, Chanyeol hanya duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang belajar.

Baekhyun yang merasa risih pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari buku lain yang bisa dibacanya. Lengkap dengan Chanyeol yang mengekorinya.

"Ah! Ini dia!"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling atas.

Tiba-tiba tangan lain yang lebih panjang mendahului Baekhyun mengambil buku itu.

Baekhyun membalik kaget, dilihatnya dada bidang Chanyeol yang tepat ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol pun ikut menunduk kebawah, memandang wajah mungil Baekhyun

Sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang

Wajah mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh.

Tapi dada Chanyeol terasa begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang tak menentu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Thanks For your support

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to review!


	3. Will be beside you

Now Playing : CN Blue – Can't Stop

Chapter 2

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

Sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang

Wajah mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh.

Tapi dada Chanyeol terasa begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang tak menentu.

.

.

.

.

"baek?" panggil Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari Baekhyun karena tiba-tiba menghilang

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menutup mulutnya kaget

Baekhyun pun akhirnya sadar dengan posisinya dan Chanyeol, akhirnya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh,

Chanyeo hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya

"YA!" kesal Baekhyun

Dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun melewati Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke luar perpustakaan.

"annyeong Baek..."

Bruk

"Aw!" ringisnya

Kai yang baru saja datang pun ditabraknya,

Ia tampak tidak perduli meskipun Kai memanggilnya

"Eoh! Kyung... ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kai bingung ketika melihat kekasihnya keluar dari perpustakaan diikuti Chanyeol dari belakang

Kyungsoo hanya menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya,

"Ah! Kenapa selalu aku sih yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Baekhyun!" kesal Kai

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh kecil

"Ha..."

Sebuah helaan napas menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan Kai, bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di situ

"Kyungsoo... sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa Baekhyun terus-terusan menolakku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kurasa karena kemarin nilainya sempat turun, kau tahu dia disini karena beasiswa kan? Dia harus bisa mempertahankan nilainya, kalau ia ingin beasiswanya tidak dicabut..." jelas Kyungsoo

"Karena itu dia mengabaikanku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Kurasa begitu..." jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku rasa, aku harus berusaha lebih keras..." ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri lalu meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu hanya berdiri di belakang,

Memandangi seorang gadis mungil dengan kacamata baca tebal dan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak modis.

Tapi entah kenapa, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik di matanya.

Gadis itu sangat pintar, ia bahkan bisa masuk ke universitas ini karena beasiswa.

"Baekhyun-ssi..."

Gadis itu menoleh, sang namja yang tadi hanya memandanginya pun ikut menoleh

Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun merona melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Eoh... Kris-ssi..." sapanya balik

Kris tersenyum memandang Baekhyun, begitu juga Baekhyun, ia seakan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Namja tampan itu memandangi mereka, hatinya mengerut sakit, ia memegang dadanya erat

Sakit sekali rasanya

Ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum untuk orang lain, tetapi tidak untukmu.

Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan, sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum malu karena perkataan Kris.

Ya,

Mungkin di kampus ini tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa Kris

Ia adalah ketua senat, dari fakultas teknik

Tampan, tinggi, kaya, putih, dengan segudang prestasi

Hampir semua orang tahu tentang kedekatan mereka saat ini, kedekatan Baekhyun dan Kris.

Dan hampir semua orang juga tahu, berapa kali cinta seorang Chanyeol ditolak oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan Chanyeol..." ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan vanilla latte pesanan Baekhyun

"Gomawo... maksud gege?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"kau pikir bisa membohongiku?" tanya Kris balik

"Ck... kenapa kau dan Kyungsoo sama menyebalkannya sih!" kesal Baekhyun lalu menyeruput vanilla latte nya

"Kau ini terlalu mudah dibaca Baekkie..." ucap Kris lagi

"jangan memanggilku Baekkie! Dan hanya kau dan Kyungsoo yang berkata seperti itu!" kesal Baekhyun

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa karena panggilan itu diberikan oleh Chanyeol?" tanya Kris lagi

"GE!" kesal Baekhyun

"hahahahahah... mian... jangan ngambek begitu dong Baek... Lagipula apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa kau begitu menghindarinya?" tanya Kris lagi

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela

"jadi... sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol?" tanya Kris lagi karena pertanyaan pertamanya diabaikan oleh gadis mungil ini

"Aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku secepat mungkin ge... aku harus cepat bekerja agar bisa membayar pengobatan eomma..." ucap Baekhyun

"Ck... kau tahu gege selalu siap membantumu! Lagipula nilaimu selalu sempurna! Apalagi yang kau takutkan?" kesal Kris

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Kris

"Aku tidak mau meminta bantuan kalian terus, aku ingin berusaha sendiri ge..." jawab Baekhyun

"kau terlihat sedikit menyebalkan sekarang," balas Kris

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menyeruput minumannya

"bagaimana dengan gadis panda itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ah... Tao? Dia semakin menarik saja dari hari ke hari..." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun bisa menjamin seratus persen, gegenya itu sedang membayangkan wajah manis Tao sekarang

"kau tahu, dia bisa saja cemburu sekarang karena melihatku dan dirimu duduk berdua disini," ucap Kris lagi

"Oyah? Kalau begitu aku harus cepat pergi!" kaget Baekhyun

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah bilang kalau kau dan Kyungsoo sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan kurasa ia mengerti.." jelas Kris lagi

"benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Kris mengangguk semangat lalu menyeruput minumannya

Drrt

Drrt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris bergetar

"Sebentar ya Baek..." ucap Kris lalu mengangkay ponselnya

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh

Adik

Ya

Hanya sebagai seorang adik

Tidak lebih

Sadarlah Baek! Kau hanya sebatas adik baginya!

Ia menyanyangimu seperti adiknya!

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri

Ingin sekali ia menangis keras-keras sekarang

Dadanya sesak karena kata-kata 'adik'

Walau bagaimanapun ia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang Kris yang selalu menjaganya

Sosok seorang Kris yang dewasa dan konyol di saat bersamaan.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak ketika berusaha menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi relung-relung paru-parunya

Sesak sekali rasanya

Andai kalian tahu rasanya

Wajah Baekhyun memanas

Tidak

Ia tidak boleh menangis

Kris tidak boleh melihatnya menangis

Tidak boleh

Kris tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaannya

Dan ia tidak boleh tahu

Baekhyun tidak ingin Kris tahu tentang perasaannya

Lebih baik begini

Baekhyun menghapus butiran airmata nakal yang mulai mengalir dari matanya

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, gege harus segera pergi, gege ada urusan sebentar, kau tidak apa gege tinggalkan disini?" tanya Kris

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi ge, tenang saja," ucap Baekhyun

"benarkah? Arasseo, gege pergi dulu ya Baek!" ucap Kris lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan

"Ah Ge!" kesal Baekhyun

Kris hanya tertawa kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya terus tersenyum sampai akhirnya punggung Kris menghilang dari balik pintu.

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang, ia menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menutup matanya erat

Sakit sekali rasanya

Entah mengapa ini terasa sakit

Baekhyun memilih beranjak dari situ dan berjalan ke tempat favoritenya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai ke arah kursi taman

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya disana

Sekali lagi menarik napas dalam.

Entah kenapa dadanya sesak sekali

Mungkin ia punya penyakit paru-paru

Atau mungkin tidak

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat

Salah satu lengannya menutupi matanya

Perlahan namun pasti

Satu persatu airmata lolos dari matanya

Mengalir melewati pipinya

Dadanya mulai naik turun tidak beraturan

Ia menangis

Tubuhnya mulai terlihat sesenggukan

Tapi Baekhyun hanya bertahan ada posisinya

Tidak berubah

Hanya diam di tempatnya

Begini lebih baik

Ia lebih suka sendirian

Setidaknya kalau ia sendirian, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia menangis

Yang mereka tahu hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dingin

"Orang bilang coklat akan membuatmu lebih baik,"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya lalu menoleh ke asal suara

Seorang namja tinggi menyodorkan segelas ice chocolate sambil tersenyum

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah dinginnya

Tapi namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan saputangan dan menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pipi Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya diam, ketika namja itu menghapus airmatanya

"Kenapa..." ucapanya Baekhyun terhenti

"kau jelek kalau menangis," ucap namja itu

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu melepaskan kacamata Baekhyun dan menghapus sisa airmata di pelupuk mata Baekhyun

"Menangislah... kalau memang itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ucap Chanyeol pelan

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas

Entah keberanian darimana

Ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol

Ia tidak menangis hanya diam

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan

Ia hanya tahu Baekhyun butuh teman sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian lihat Chanyeol?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga yang ia dapatkan hanya gelengan

Gadis cantik itu hanya berdecak kesal lalu melanjutkan pencariannya

"Ah! Chanyeol!" serunya senang ketika menemukan namja tinggi yang dicarinya sejak tadi

Tapi

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengikuti seseorang

Gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke balik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Baekhyun..." ucapnya pelan

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang

Chanyeol berhenti, ia membiarkan sosok mungil Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih dulu

Bahkan Baekhyun pun tampaknya tak sadar kalau Chanyeol mengikutinya sejak tadi

Baru saja ia akan menghampiri Chanyeol

Chanyeol sudah berjalan lagi, menghampiri Baekhyun

Ia melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menghapus airmata Baekhyun

Deg

Dadanya sesak

Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyukai Chanyeol, dan ia tidak suka Chanyeol memerhatikan gadis lain.

Baekhyun awalnya hanya diam, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol

Deg

Deg

Gadis itu memaku di tempatnya

Ia ingin lari, tapi kakinya seperti tak mengijinkannya.

Ia malah terus terpaku disitu

Memandang Chanyeol yang ikut menenangkan Baekhyun

Set

"kau tidak perlu melihatnya Nana-ssi,"

Nana, nama gadis itu. Mendongak kaget, memandang orang yang sudah membalikkan badannya

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Nana pelan

"Untuk mencegahmu melakukan hal yang menyakiti hatimu," ucapnya lagi

"Kangjoon-ssi..." panggilnya

"ne..." jawab Kangjoon

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Nana lagi lalu mendorong tubuh Kangjoon menjauh dan pergi dari situ.

Kangjoon hanya menatap punggung Nana yang menjauh lalu menghela napas pelan.

Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang dilihat Nana tadi

"Chanyeol hyung... kenapa kau menyakiti seseorang tanpa kau sadari?" ucapnya lalu pergi dari situ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan, ditemani seorang namja tinggi yang setia berjalan di sampingnya

"Gomawo... Chanyeol-ah..." ucap gadis itu tulus

Chanyeol tersenyum

"Mwolyo (you're welcome) Baekhyun-ah," jawab Chanyeol semangat

Baekhyun tersenyum manis

Chanyeol terdiam

Baru kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum,

Maksudnya

Benar-benar tersenyum ke arahnya

Demi apa Baekhyun manis sekali ketika tersenyum seperti ini

"Kau terlihat manis ketika tersenyum seperti ini Baek," ucap Chanyeol

"Ne?" bingung Baekhyun

"tetaplah tersenyum," ucap Chanyeol lagi

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil

Karena Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi,

Chanyeol berjalan mundur, agar tetap bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum

"masuklah!" teriak Chanyeol

Baekhyun baru saja berbalik ingin menaiki tangga

Bruk

"AW!"

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya lagi

Dilihatnya Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan tempat sampah, mungkin karena berjalan mundur. Baekhyun tertawa

Chanyeol mengelus pantatnya yang sakit

Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa

Rasanya tidak sakit lagi,

Setidaknya Baekhyun tertawa karenanya

Chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya malu lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun

Benar-benar pergi, tanpa berjalan mundur

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik tikungan, lalu beralih menaiki tangga yang mengarah pada kontrakan yang ia sewa bersama sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"hm... aku belum pernah melihat sahabatku jalan bersama laki-laki lain selain Kris ge,"

Baekhyun mendongak

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang menatapnya jahil

"Berisik Kau!"kesal Baekhyun lalu setengah berlari masuk ke rumahnya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah lemari baju lalu menyiapkan baju gantinya

Kyungsoo duduk di kasur sambil menopang dagu dan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

"Kalian serasi juga," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Puk

"Aw!" teriak Kyungsoo ketika salah satu boneka melayang tepat ke arah wajahnya

"jangan bicara macam-macam!" kesal Baekhyun

"Aku hanya bilang kalian serasi!" kesal Kyungsoo karena wajahnya dilempar boneka rilakuma

Kyungsoo menyilakan kakinya sambil memeluk boneka rilakuma yang dilempar Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun baru saja keluar kamar mandi

"Menurutmu," jawab Baekhyun lalu beranjak mengeringkan rambutnya

"Ck... itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" kesal Kyungsoo

"Aku ada interview, doakan saja kali ini aku dapat pekerjaan," jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo semangat

"Kenapa matamu berbinar seperti itu? Tentu saja benar, karena itu doakan aku Kyung!" ucap Baekhyun lalu memoleskan makeup tipis milik ke Kyungsoo ke wajah manisnya

"Tentu saja aku doakan! Tidak mungkin mereka menolak orang jenius seperti kau Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Eh... tapi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba melamar pekerjaan? Bukankah kau bilang ingin cepat selesai kuliah saja lalu mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

Kegiatan Baekhyun terhenti

"Keadaan eomma semakin buruk..." jawab Baekhyun pelan

Kyungsoo tertegun

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Gadis mungil yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu langsung mendongak, dan mengangguk

Ia memegang dadanya pelan

'Fighting!' batinnya

Cklek

"Silahkan masuk," ucap suara lembut itu

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan

"Perkenalkan dirimu," ucap seorang wanita cantik

Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang interview

Ia memegang dadanya erat

Ia benar-benar gugup, untung saja interviewnya berlangsung dengan baik

Baekhyun berjalan cepat melewati lorong itu

Bruk

"Aw!"

Baekhyun mendongak melihat orang yang menabraknya

"Kau! Kenapa disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

Yang ditanya sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Aku bertanya kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan orang yang menunggu giliran mereka untuk interview

"Kau datang untuk interview juga?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyadari keadaan disitu mengangguk

"kau juga datang untuk interview?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya

"Ah! Aku pergi dulu ya, semangat untuk interviewmu!" ucap Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan dan pergi dari situ

Chanyeol yang masih terpaku karena Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan

Chanyeol berbalik menatapi punggung Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghilang di balik lorong

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Banyak yang nanya, yang chapter 1 itu Cuma Prolog aja, sekilas aja.

Mungkin bisa dibilang cerita ini Flashback, sebelum cerita yang di prolog terjadi.

Endingnya bakal manis atau sad ending thor?

Gatau nih, rahasia wkakakak

Kalian baca aja terus

Sorry banget updatenya lama

Sempet ga dapet feelnya pas denger berita Baekyeon

Tapi kalau menurut aku,

Mau bagaimanapun, kita harus dukung mereka, aku sedih tahu liat Baek yang kehilangan senyumnya,

Aku juga sama, sempet marah, tapi mungkin karena aku udah pernah merasakan waktu Jonghyun sama Sekyung, efeknya ga separah itu, apalagi Jonghyun tuh bias utama aku

Sekali lagi,

Tolong support mereka

Aku juga tetep Chanbaek Shipper

Tapi kalau Baekhyun milih Taeyeon, masa kita mau menghancurkan perasaan dia?

Thanks for reading my story!

Don't forget to review!


	4. I am here Baek

Now Playing : SHINee-Seesaw

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang masih terpaku karena Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan

Chanyeol berbalik menatapi punggung Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghilang di balik lorong

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Gadis mungil bermata bulat yang sedang memeluk boneka Pororo itu langsung bangkit dari kasurnya hingga posisi duduk.

Sampai akhirnya gadis mungil lain dengan mata sipit masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Ha!"

Gadis mungil bermata sipit itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu lalu terduduk disana

"bagaimana interviewmu, Baek?" tanyanya

Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya lalu menghela napas pelan. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, tanda ia tidak tahu

"Entahlah Kyung..." jawabnya pelan

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan

"Sudahlah Baek, mereka tidak mungkin rela kehilangan orang jenius dan berbakat seperti dirimu, percayalah padaku..." ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya

"kyungsoo benar, Baek,"

Baekhyun membuka matanya kaget

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada

"Sejak tadi..." jawabnya

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo,

Gadis mungil itu hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut

Eoh! Ternyata mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' ketika ia tidak ada

"Ah! Kalian ini memang tidak tahu tempat!" kesal Baekhyun

Kyungsoo dan Kai terkekeh pelan

"Cepat ganti spreimu! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan mencium bau sisa-sisa kalian!" kesal Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, langkahnya terhenti

"kami tidak melakukannya di kasur kok Baek..." ucap Kai

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu menyipitkan matanya selidik

"Kami melakukannya di kamar mandi..." tambah Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal

"lebih baik aku tidak mandi..." ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Sudahlah Baek, kau ini berlebihan sekali, aku sudah membersihkannya kok," ucap Kai sambil terkekeh pelan

"Ah! Kalian ini benar-benar tidak tahu tempat!" kesal Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi kesal

Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terkekeh pelan

Kai naik ke atas kasur lalu menariknya mendekat

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir Kai pelan

"ahh...ssh..." desah Kyungsoo pelan ketika Kai menggigit bibirnya dan meraba payudaranya

"Ssh... Kaihh..." desah Kyungsoo lagi

Kai menarik Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan...

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! KIM JONGIN! AWAS SAJA KALAU KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI DAN MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI!" teriak Baekhyun dari kamar mandi

Membuat Kai sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan tertawa bersama Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Masuk..."

"Noona!"

Gadis cantik itu mendongak lalu tersenyum melihat adiknya datang

"Kau sudah datang Chanyeol-ah?"

Namja tinggi yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tersenyum

"Tentu saja, interviewnya sudah selesai noona?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah... ah... melelahkan sekali... kau sebentar lagi juga akan merasakannya..." ucap Sandara

Chanyeol menghampiri noonanya lalu duduk di hadapannya

"benarkah... kurasa begitu... aku ingin melihat daftar orang yang kau terima noona!" pinta Chanyeol

"Tumben sekali kau tertarik pada urusan kantor... ini..." goda Sandara sambil menyodorkan berkas-berkas pada Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sandara

"eoh... dia teman satu kampusku... noona menerimanya kan?" tanya Chanyeol berharap

"tentu saja noona menerimanya, ia dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan saat interview dengan baik, ia juga sangat pintar dan berbakat, tidak mungkin noona menolaknya..." jelas Sandara

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus memandangi foto Baekhyun di surat lamaran itu

"Hm... tentu saja... eoh! Noona! Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu saja, ada apa?" tanya Sandara balik

"Hm... itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok mungil sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon.

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menghampirinya

"Ini!"

Gadis mungil itu mendongak, melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan segelas vanilla latte yang disodorkan padanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar lalu duduk disampingnya

"ini untukmu Baek, kesukaanmu Vanilla Latte, benar kan?" tebaknya, tanpa lelah terus menyodorkan vanilla latte yang dibelinya ke arah Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya bingung, lalu perlahan mengambil segelas vanilla latte itu dari tangan Chanyeol

"eoh... Gomawo... dari mana kau tahu aku suka Vanilla latte?" bingung Baekhyun

"Hm... aku hanya tahu... " jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Chanyeol

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"mengerjakan makalah..." jawab Baekhyun

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk di samping Baekhyun, ia memandangi baekhyun dari samping

Cantik

Bahkan dengan kacamata baca yang menghiasi wajahnya, tidak bisa menutupi kecantikannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh.

Mata mereka bertemu

Tanpa sadar

Wajah mereka dekat sekali

Baekhyun terpaku

Tampan

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tampan sekali

Matanya yang bulat, senyumannya manis, hidungnya yang mancung

Sadarlah baek!

Tapi ia tidak bisa, tubuhnya bagaikan memaku ketika Chanyeol memandangnya lekat

Chu

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, ketika dirasanya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya

"kau sangat manis," ucap Chanyeol

"ne?" kaget Baekhyun lalu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

Baekhyun yang menyadari kekehan Chanyeol menatapnya kesal

"kenapa kau tertawa?" kesal Baekhyun

"habis kau lucu sekali, wajahmu memerah seperti tomat," jawab Chanyeol

"Ih Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil memukuli Chanyeol dengan bukunya

Chanyeol masih tertawa sambil berusaha menahan Baekhyun yang memukulinya tanpa ampun

Set

Buk

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya

Tangan Chanyeol memegangi pinggul sempitnya

Baekhyun jatuh tepat di atas Chanyeol

Dan sekarang wajah mereka bahkan lebih dekat dari yang tadi

Baekhyun kehabisan napas, lebih tepatnya ia lupa caranya bernapas

Chanyeol memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dekat, atau mungkin memang terlalu dekat.

"Kau cantik, Baek..." ucapnya pelan

Wajah cantik Baekhyun perlahan merona merah, sepertinya ia malu.

Drrt

Drrt

Baekhyun yang akhirnya sadar dengan posisinya buru-buru bangkit

Ia merogoh kantungnya mengambil ponselnya

"yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"Ne... Byun Baekhyun imnida..."

"..."

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis

"nee.. Kamsahamnida!" ucap Baekhyun semangat lalu menutup ponselnya

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku diterima Chanyeol-ah! Aku diterima!' teriak Baekhyun senang lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari samping tanpa ia sadari

Chanyeol sempat terpaku ketika Baekhyun memeluknya tiba-tiba

Baekhyun yang akhirnya sadar siapa yang dipeluknya buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya

"eoh... mianhaeyo Chanyeol-ah..." ucapnya gugup lalu berdeham pelan

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Kau mau memelukku terus juga tak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok..." ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan

"Aw!" ringis Chanyeol

"Maumu!" kesalnya lalu membereskan bukunya dan pergi dari situ

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu buru-buru bangkit dari situ

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu aku!" panggilnya sambil mengejar Baekhyun dari belakang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik

Chanyeol baru saja memencet sensor mobilnya, dan hendak membuka pintu ketika yeoja lain sudah membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk di dalamnya

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan

Cklek

Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menatap gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"Aku ingin pulang bersama oppa," jawabnya

"nana-ya... kau kan punya mobil sendiri, lagipula oppa harus kekantor sekarang..." jawabnya lembut

Nana menatap Chanyeol kesal

"Mobilku diservis! oppa benar mau ke kantor atau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" kesal Nana

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan

"Oppa ingin ke kantor sekarang, kalau kau tidak percaya, telepon saja Sandara Noona sekarang, lagipula kalau oppa berkencan dengan Baekhyun apa masalahmu?" kesal Chanyeol

Nana menatap Chanyeol kesal

"Oppa lupa kalau kita dijodohkan?!" kesal Nana

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi

"nana-ya, kita tidak dijodohkan, kita memang dekat sejak kecil, tapi kau dan oppa tidak dijodohkan," jelas Chanyeol

"Oppa jahat!" kesal Nana

Chanyeol menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya

Ia memandang keluar kaca mobilnya dan melihat Kangjun berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang ia parkir di samping mobil Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung ke luar dari mobilnya, dan berjalan ke arah Kangjun

"Kangjun-ah!" panggilnya

"eoh! Chanyeol hyung" panggil Kangjun balik

"ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kangjun

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bantu apa hyung?" tanya Kangjun balik

Chanyeol segera membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menarik Nana keluar

"Ah! Oppa lepas!" kesal Nana

Dengan sedikit paksaan Chanyeol mendorong Nana ke arah Kangjun

"Nana-ssi..." panggil Kangjun

"Bisa tolong antarkan Nana pulang? Mobilnya sedang diservis, dan hyung buru-buru harus ke kantor sekarang, Hyung tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang," jelas Chanyeol

Kangjun mengangguk mengiyakan lalu melirik Nana yang sekarang sedang melipat tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Gomawo Kangjun-ah, kau pulang dengan Kangjun ya, oppa pergi dulu!" ucap Chanyeol lalu sedikit berlari masuk ke mobilnya

"Chanyeol Oppa menyebalkan!" teriak Nana lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal

Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli, ia mengunci pintu mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin dan pergi dari situ

"Ayo Nana-ssi, biar kuantar pulang..." ucap Kangjun lembut

Nana menatap Kangjun kesal

"kenapa kau mengiyakan!? Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu! Aku ingin pulang bersama Chanyeol oppa!" bentak Nana

Kangjun hanya menghela napas opelan melihat tingkah Nana

Nana, Kangjun dan Chanyeol memang dekat sejak kecil

Sejak kecil pula Nana selalu mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun ia pergi, Nana menyukai Chanyeol?

Sudah dari dulu Chanyeol dan Kangjun mengetahui hal itu, tapi sekali lagi, Kangjun juga tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya menganggap Nana sebagai adiknya, sayangnya Nana tidak perduli pada hal itu.

Nana juga tidak perduli pada Kangjun yang memang menyukainya

Kangjun hanya diam sambil memandangi punggung Nana yang berjalan menjauh. Ia tahu Nana berbohong pada Chanyeol, mobilnya tidak rusak, Kangjun tahu jelas karena tadi pagi ia melihat Nana pergi dengan mobilnya seperti biasa.

Kangjun menghela napas pelan setelah melihat mobil mazda putih melesat keluar parkiran kampus.

Nana sudah pulang

Ia segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Cklek

"Anda terlambat di hari pertama, Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Namja tinggi yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menetralkan napasnya.

"Maafkan saya," ucapnya lalu membungkukkan badan.

Beberapa karyawan disitu menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli

"Silahkan berdiri di tempat anda!" ucap yeoja yang tadi menegurnya

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping seorang gadis mungil yang memang sudah menyiapkan tempat untuknya

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" bisik gadis itu

"Mian, baekkie... ada yang harus kuurus dulu..." bisik Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan

"baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir, perkenalkan saya Lee Jinki, saya adalah koordinator bagian marketing, mulai sekarang kalian semua akan bekerja di bawah perintah saya, harap jangan ada lagi yang terlambat seperti Park Chanyeol, sekian ikuti saya, saya akan tunjukkan ruangan kalian," jelas Jinki

Semua mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Jinki

Jinki sempat melirik Chanyeol sebentar, dan Chanyeol memandangnya penuh arti

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan hendak keluar dari ruangannya, sampai seseorang memanggilnya

Chanyeol berbalik lalu tersenyum lebar

Puk

"Aww!" ringis Chanyeol ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan gulungan map

Keras juga, batinnya

Yeoja yang tadi memukulnya menariknya ke balik koridor

"kau ini! Mau belajar acting atau mengenal kantor sebenarnya? Hari pertama saja sudah terlambat!" kesalnya

"hehehe... mianhae Jinki noona..." ucapnya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat

Puk

"Aw! Kenapa noona memukulku lagi?" protes Chanyeol

"jadi itu gadismu?" goda Jinki

"Sst! Noona jangan keras-keras!" suruh Chanyeol

"ternyata benar! Kau mau berakting juga karena dia? Untung saja disini yang tau kau pewaris hanya aku dan noonamu!" jelas Jinki

"Ya iyalah! Noona kan sepupuku! Sudah yah! Aku mau menjalani kehidupanku sebagai karyawan perusahaan ini! Bye Jinki noona!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Jinki pelan lalu beranjak pergi dari situ

"Aduh anak itu benar-benar!" kesal Jinki sambil berkacak pinggang

"memangnya Chanyeol kenapa sayang?" bisik seseorang lalu memeluknya dari belakang

Jinki tersentak kaget lalu akhirnya sadar siapa yang memeluknya

"Jonghyun-ah! Sepupumu itu, dia berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa, untuk mendekati gadis yang bernama Baekhyun," jelas Jinki

"Benarkah? Biarkan saja, berarti dia mendekati jejakku!" ucap Jonghyun

"Ck... kau ini... apa kau yakin paman akan setuju?" tanya Jinki lagi

"Paman harus setuju! Memangnya ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jonghyun balik

Jinki menggeleng

"Lalu?" tanya Jonghyun lagi

"Ani... tidak apa... kita lihat saja nanti," balas Jinki sambil memandang suaminya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Baekhyun

Ketika Chanyeol baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di sampingnya

"Hm... dipanggil sebentar oleh Jinki noo... eh Manager Lee..." jawab Chanyeol

"Pasti karena kau terlambat!" tebak Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan mengiyakan

"makanya lain kali jangan terlambat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memusatkan perhatian pada berkas di tangannya

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"tadi aku diberi tugas, memeriksa sasaran pasar untuk produk ini," jawab Baekhyun singkat

"O yah? Coba kulihat," ucap Chanyeol lalu mengambil berkas itu dari tangan Baekhyun

Dengan teliti Chanyeol memeriksa berkas tersebut, dan dengan detail memberi tahu Baekhyun, pelanggan mana saja yang tidak cocok, dan mana yang berpotensi besar.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang serius mengajarinya, entah kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini, apa karena ia mahasiswa ekonomi? Tanyanya dalam hati

"nah! Kau sudah mengerti kan?" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menatapnya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu

Ah! Baekhyun imut sekali! Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati

Ia ingin sekali mencium pipi Baekhyun sekarang tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan disini, bisa-bisa Jinki noona membocorkan identitasnya

"ehm... baiklah... aku mengerti... sepertinya..." ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil alih berkas tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun

Baekhyun memang terlihat cantik dengan apapun, bahkan dengan kemeja kerja seperti ini sekalipun

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol seketika sadar dari lamunannya

"kau cantik..." jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas

Chanyeol melihat pipi Baekhyun yang perlahan merona merah

"Aku bosan mendengar kau menyebutku cantik!" kesal Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum

"Sepertinya tidak begitu, habis pipimu merona!" balas Chanyeol

"ne!"

Baekhyun sontak memegangi pipinya

"Ah! Aku mau ke toilet!" Baekhyun segera melesat ke arah toilet meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh geli

"Aw!"

Chanyeol berbalik ke belakang dan dilihatnya noonanya sudah menjewernya dari belakang

Bukan Sandara noona, karena jelas ia sangat sayang pada adiknya yang satu ini.

Tapi noonanya yang lain, Jinki noona

"Ah! Noo... eh manajer Lee..." panggil Chanyeol kaget

"siapa yang menyuruhmu bersantai!" ucap Jinki tegas

Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri tegak dan membungkuk hormat

Kalau bukan ia sedang berakting mungkin ia sudah menjahili istri dari hyung kesayangannya ini daritadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun melesat berdiri di samping Chanyeol

"eoh! Baekhyun-ssi... tugas yang tadi kuberikan padamu, kerjakan bersama dengan Chanyeol! Jangan sampai biarkan ia bersantai! Mengerti!" perintah Jinki

"ne... saya mengerti manajer Lee!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti

Jinki mengangguk lalu melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya penuh arti. Pura-pura tak melihatnya, Jinki berlalu dari situ.

"Kau buat masalah apa lagi!?" kesal Baekhyun

"Aku tidak buat masalah apapun!" jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu duduk di kursinya

Chanyeol hanya memandang punggung Jinki yang menghilang di balik koridor

Gomawo Noona... batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Ah! Lelahnya!"

Namja tinggi itu menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang, ia tidak tahu pekerjaan kantor semelelahkan ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia menghabiskan harinya bersama Baekhyun.

Ia senang sekali rasanya

Ia merogoh kantungnya berusaha mencari ponselnya.

Ia mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut, hanya berusaha mencari nama Baekhyun disana

Demi apa dia senang sekali! Mimpi apa dia! Baekhyun memberikannya nomor handhonenya! Ia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun kapanpun ia mau sekarang!

"Ck! Sepertinya Baekhyun memang membuatmu gila adikku!"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum melihat noonanya

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" tanya Sandara lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol

"Hm... melelahkan, tapi melihat Baekhyun rajin sekali, rasa lelahku hilang!" ucap Chanyeol semangat

"Ck... kau ini... berkali-kali appa dan noona memintamu untuk bekerja kau tidak mau, Baekhyun saja kerja di sana, kau langsung menyodorkan diri!" kesal Sandara

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Sandara lagi

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat

"baguslah, tapi ingat, jangan sampai appa tahu, belum saatnya... kau mengerti..." ucap Sandara mengingatkan

Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengangguk mengiyakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Kyungsoo! Aku pergi dulu!"

Baru saja gadis mungil itu berbalik

"Ah!" kagetnya

"Annyeong Baekkie!" sapa namja tinggi dengan senyuman khasnya

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengurut dadanya pelan

Sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol kesal

"Aw! Sakit Baekkie!" ringis Chanyeol ketika kepalanya dipukul

"Habis kau menyebalkan! Mengagetkan saja!" kesal Baekhyun

"heheheh... Mian..." ucap Chanyeol menyesal

"Arasseo, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuruni tangga luar rumahnya

Chanyeol seperti biasa, dengan setia mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang

"Hm... ingin berangkat bersamamu!" ucap Chanyeol semangat

Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol sedikit lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Ia lama-lama sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol di sekitarnya, lagipula ternyata Chanyeol tidak semenyebalkan dugaannya, ia cukup menyenangkan dan... tampan

Ah! Byun Baekhyun! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung

"kau kenapa Baek? Pusing?" tebak Chanyeol polos

Baekhyun hanya menoleh lalu menggeleng lagi

"Ani... " jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menyamakan langkahnya berjalan di samping Baekhyun

Sesekali Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Sungguh

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah lupa ia pernah menjauhi Chanyeol mati-matian.

Ia bahkan lupa kalau mereka sudah memasuki area kampus sekarang

"Kau tahu, aku kadang tidak pernah terpikir kalau ternyata manajer Lee itu bisa tunduk di bawah pesona manajer Kim!" sahut Chanyeol semangat

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan

Deg

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti

Langkah Chanyeol pun ikut terhenti karenanya

Baekhyun memaku, ia memandang ke satu arah.

Tubuhnya bergetar

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, dan menemukan sosok yang cukup dikenalnya,

Kris memeluk Tao dan menciumnya mesra

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu, hubungan Baekhyun dan Kris

Tapi melihat cara Baekhyun memandang Kris,

Tampaknya Kris lebih dari sekedar teman untuk Baekhyun

"baek..." panggil Chanyeol

Baekhyun ingin lari secepat mungkin

Ia ingin pergi dari sini

Tapi kenapa kakinya tak juga pergi

Kenapa ia justru terpaku disini, menyaksikan hal yang paling dibencinya

Kris mencium orang lain

Dihadapannya

Set

Baekhyun mendongak kaget

Tanpa ia sadari butiran airmata mulai turun di pipinya

"baek..." panggil Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol kosong

Chanyeol merengkuh wajah mungil Baekhyun mendekat,

Terlalu dekat, menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Pertama-tama ...

Mian *bow*

Karena updatenya lama

Sebenernya juga karena kemaren reviewnya dikit banget, jadi aku rada males lanjutinnya

Mian juga kalau chapter ini ga memuaskan...

Semoga ga pada lupa sama ceritanya

Karena pengalaman aku juga reader, waktu baca ff yang udh lama ga update, terpaksa baca dari awal karena lupa sama ceritanya

Please jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaaaa

Aku cuman minta waktu kalian bentar buat review...

Thanks for reading my story!


	5. My Everything

Sebelum menuju ke cerita, saya mau ngasi catetan sedikit, soalnya banyak yang bertanya hal yang sama, dan kayanya ga baca catatan tambahan yang saya selalu dikasih di akhir cerita, jadi sekarang kasinya di atas aja biar kebaca duluan.

Question :

**Kai itu sebenernya suka sama Baekhyun apa gak?**

-Enggak! Bagian prolog itu cuman kaya Kai tuh ngegodain Baekhyun doank, karena Kai sahabatan sama Baek udah lama, dan dia udah punya Kyungsoo

**Cerita ini alurnya setelah atau sebelum Prolog?**

-Jangan terlalu memikirkan prolog, karena itu cuman sekilas cerita dari apa yang akan terjadi, berarti sebenernya cerita ini alurnya maju dari kisah sebelum prolog.

**Ceritanya panjangin donk!**

-Ya... maafkan daku ya dan otakku yang rada lemot, sebenernya hal ini udah sering aku dapatkan dari semua ff daku... emang rada otaknya aja yang mampet, dan daripada kalian lupa sama ceritanya, jadi aku update sedikit-sedikit, karena aku gamau dibilang ga bertanggungjawab, update lama banget dan semacamnya. Jadi... maaf yaaa kalau kurang greget dan kurang panjang.

Tapi aku janji bakal berusaha lebih keras biar bisa lebih panjang lagi!

Ya... sekian dan terimakasih

Enjoy the story

Don't forget to review!

Now Playing : Henry – My Everything

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol kosong

Chanyeol merengkuh wajah mungil Baekhyun mendekat,

Terlalu dekat, menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget, akhirnya menutup matanya, menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol

Baekhyun menikmatinya

Entah kenapa ia menikmatinya

Ia seharusnya sedang berteriak, marah-marah karena Kris mencium Tao di hadapannya, dan sekarang Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa ijin

"Ssh...ah..." Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen giginya satu persatu

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang kecil Baekhyun mendekat

Kyungsoo, kenapa ciuman memabukkan?

Kenapa aku menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol padaku?

Kenapa Kyung?

Batin Baekhyun, meskipun ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengarnya

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis mungil itu mengambil napasnya

"Baek... mian aku..."

Baekhyun mendiamkan Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya

"Tidak apa... gomawo... entahlah... aku juga tidak mengerti... aku..."

"Baek!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh

Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang! Setidaknya ia tidak ingin bertemu orang ini sekarang.

"Kris-ssi.." panggil Chanyeol

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja lengan panjang Chanyeol erat.

Entahlah seakan takut pada sesuatu, Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Kris, lengkap dengan Tao yang kini bergelayut di lengannya

"eoh... kami hanya... berangkat bersama..." jawab Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihat hal lain tadi," ucap Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selidik

"Kalaupun kau melihat hal lain memangnya kenapa?" celetuk Baekhyun ketus

Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh ke arah Baekhyun kaget,

Memang benar, apa masalah Kris kalau Baekhyun melakukan 'hal' lain bersama Kris

Tapi, mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun rasanya aneh,

"Kenapa kau jadi judes begitu, Baek?" tanya Tao bingung

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Tao sebentar lalu tersenyum

Senyum yang dipaksakan

"tidak apa... hanya saja, aku dan Chanyeol sibuk sekarang, annyeong! Ayo Chan!" ucap Baekhyun cepat dan menarik lengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun

Setelah memastikan mereka hilang dari pandangan Kris dan Tao, Baekhyun berlari ke taman, tempat biasa ia menyendiri.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak ikut berlari, karena ia tahu pasti tempat yang dituju Baekhyun

Chanyeol sampai, ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangku dan menutupi wajahnya

Badannya bergetar

Ia menangis

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menangis

Sangat mudah sebenarnya menebak keadaan Baekhyun sekarang

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya

"Baek..." panggilnya lembut

Baekhyun langsung mengganti posisinya

Grep

Chanyeol terpaku sesaat

Baekhyun memeluknya, ia merasakan kemejanya basah

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya memeluk Baekhyun, menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat, berusaha menenangkannya.

Kampus mulai ramai dengan mahasiswa, hal itu menutupi isakan tangis Baekhyun, dan ia merasa lebih baik begitu, ia nyaman dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya, memeluknya, menenangkannya. Chanyeol diam, tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya mengelus punggungnya pelan, tapi ia nyaman dengan itu, ia suka Chanyeol disampingnya, ia butuh Chanyeol di sampingnya

Oh Baek, tidakkah kau begitu egois? Kau menolak Chanyeol mati-matian tapi kau ingin dia tetap di sampingmu?

Tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi ia hanya ingin Chanyeol terus di sampingnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol sekarang, ia butuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun, sakit rasanya ketika gadis yang kau cintai menangisi orang lain. Entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti, tapi hatinya ikut teriris ketika melihat airmata Baekhyun, ia tahu gadis ini tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi ia juga wanita, dan Chanyeol tahu betapa lembutnya perasaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin terus melindunginya, tak perduli Baekhyun menganggapnya apa, hanya ada di sampingnya pun cukup, mungkin ia seperti orang bodoh, tapi percayalah... ini semua karena ia tulus mencintai Baekhyun

Perlahan tangisan Baekhyun mereda, ia meregangkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, lalu menatap ke arah mata Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia membuka kacamata Baekhyun yang basah oleh airmata, lalu perlahan menghapus airmata di kedua mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya

Baekhyun hanya diam, terus menatap dalam ke arah mata Chanyeol

"Mian..." ucap Baekhyun lembut

Chanyeol hanya terus tersenyum, dan terus menatap Baekhyun lembut, tatapan yang membuatnya nyaman. Baekhyun suka ketika Chanyeol menatapnya seperti ini, seakan Chanyeol akan terus ada di sampingnya, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dada ini berdebar ketika Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. Ia suka ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh wajah mungilnya.

"Gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun lagi,

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum karenanya

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh

Tapi ketika itu bisa membuat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum, apa kau tetap akan menganggap itu hal bodoh?

Entahlah

Chanyeol tidak perduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya senyuman Baekhyun sekarang

"aku selalu ada disini Baek, di sampingmu..." ucap Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun tersenyum

Ia tidak pernah tahu, ia punya seseorang yang begitu mencintainya, ia tahu rasa sakit ketika orang yang kaucintai mencintai orang lain.

Memang Chanyeol tidak tahu, Baekhyun mencintai Kris atau tidak, tapi dengan Baekhyun menangis seperti ini, ia jelas tahu apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit polesan, dan kacamata, mata Baekhyun sudah terlihat biasa saja, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun memandangi dirinya di kaca.

Tubuh mungil dengan kemeja kebesaran. Kacamata besar yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambut yang selalu diikat satu.

Sama sekali tidak menarik

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol terus mengejarnya, apa ia tertarik dengan wanita seperti ini

Baekhyun saja merasa dirinya bukan wanita.

Sama sekali tidak feminin seperti Kyungsoo mungkin

Ia melirik Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang sedang membereskan alat make up yang tadi ia pakai untuk memoles Baekhyun

Badan Kyungsoo juga mungil, ia selalu memakai kemeja dan celana panjang yang pas di tubuhnya, tapi itu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik.

Kyungsoo hanya perlu memoles wajahnya dengan make up tipis dan menggerai rambut hitam panjangnya, lalu Baekhyun pasti bilang ia cantik sekali

Bahkan bila Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, ia pasti jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, seperti Kai yang sekarang bertekuk lutut di hadapan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Lalu ketika ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan melihat dirinya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa sahabatnya bisa sangat feminin dan cantik tapi ia tidak!

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun terus memandanginya

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Ani... hanya saja... aku bingung kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyukaiku, aku memandang diriku sendiri di cermin, aku bahkan merasa aku bukan wanita, lalu melihatmu... berbeda sekali, kau sangat wanita sementara aku tidak... sebenarnya aku ini wanita atau bukan sih?" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Menertawakanku!" kesal Baekhyun

"Ani... hanya saja, aku seakan menyadari Chanyeol telah membuatmu berpikir bahwa dirimu seorang wanita pada akhirnya..." jawab Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mencibir kesal

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya lembut

"Baek... kau itu cantik, sangat cantik, bahkan melebihi aku... hanya saja kau terlalu serius dengan buku-bukumu, kau tidak pernah melihat sekitarmu, melihat Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa membuatmu melihat dirimu sebagai seorang wanita aku senang, karena akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang tepat..." ucap Kyungsoo lembut

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Gomawo Kyung... entahlah... mungkin aku memang harus belajar menerimanya... menerima Chanyeol di hatiku..." ucap Baekhyun pelan

.

.

.

Kai dan Chanyeol dengan setia, menunggui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi

Kai memandangi Chanyeol, dan itu jujur membuat Chanyeol risih. Kalau dipandangi wanita sih tidak apa, kalau pria?

Memangnya Kai itu biseks atau apa?

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya

"entahlah... aku hanya merasa kau tahan banting juga, sepertinya mereka masih lama, kau mau minum kopi dulu?" jawab Kai lalu berjalan ke arah vending machine tidak jauh dari sana

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu mengikuti Kai

Kai menyerahkan sekaleng kopi pada Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi di dekat situ

"maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," balas Chanyeol lalu ikut duduk di samping Kai

"Kau tahan banting, terus mengejar Baekhyun sampai sekarang, jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat namja setahan dirimu dengan Baekhyun, aku lama berteman dengan Baekhyun, baru kali ini ada namja yang begitu setia dengannya..." ucap Kai

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan

"Baekhyun bukan wanita polos seperti yang kau pikir, ia juga pernah merasakan menyayangi dan disayangi, ia playgirl kau tahu? Tapi sebuah kejadian mengubah segalanya. Kalau boleh kuakui, dulu sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat cantik, bahkan melebihi Kyungsoo. Sejak seorang namja yang benar-benar ia sayangi meninggalkannya, lalu oppa dan appanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, ia menjadi pendiam dan dingin. Ia hanya bicara padaku dan Kyungsoo. Itupun awalnya sulit. Sejak eommanya sakit, ia semakin pendiam. Ia bekerja disana-sini untuk mencari biaya pengobatan eommanya, untung saja bibinya datang dan menawarkan bantuan untuk merawat eommanya, bibinya juga meminta Baekhyun untuk bersekolah, karena ia tahu Baekhyun sangat pintar... sejak saat itu, Baekhyun belajar keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, menyusulku dan Kyungsoo yang memang sudah kuliah lebih dulu... kau tahu... kehidupan Baekhyun tidak mudah... seperti roda berputar, ia pernah merasakan menjadi primadonna sekolah, bahkan semua orang berlomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya... tapi pada akhirnya ia merasa semua itu sia-sia, hal itu tidak bisa membuat eommanya sembuh dan menjamin kehidupannya... begitu katanya," cerita Kai

Chanyeol tertegun, ia tidak pernah tahu kehidupan Baekhyun sesedih itu.

"tapi Baekhyun bukan orang yang ingin dikasihani, ia juga bukan orang yang terbuka..." tambah Kai

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang menatapnya tajam

"Kalau kau benar menyukainya, kumohon jagalah dia, buat dia bahagia, sebagai sahabatnya aku percaya padamu..." ucap Kai lagi

Chanyeol tersenyum

"Gomawo Kai... aku akan menjaganya..." jawab Chanyeol

Kai tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan

"kai!"

Kai menoleh lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia merangkul gadis mungil yang sudah menemaninya selama 4 tahun, Do Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun mana?" tanya Kai

"itu!" tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya

Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum

Dan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget

"kau... benar Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol kaget

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu tersenyum

"kenapa kau sekaget itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"ani... aku hanya... tidak pernah terpikir kau bisa berdandan seperti ini... kau... cantik..." ucap Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun

Kemejanya yang tadi kebesaran, dibuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih modis, rambut coklat sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai.

Cantik

Baekhyun sangat cantik

Chanyeol sudah tahu tentang hal itu, tapi Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik sekarang. Entahlah, ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak, tapi tentang Baekhyun lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo sepertinya benar

"kau sudah kembali Baek?" celetuk Kai

"tentu saja, kau tidak suka?" ketus Baekhyun

"ani... tentu saja aku suka, hanya saja, sikap dinginmu tampaknya tidak hilang," celetuk Kai lagi

Baekhyun mencibir kesal

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil

"sudahlah Kyung, ayo sebentar lagi kelas kita dimulai!" ajak Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"yeol..." panggilnya

"Ne?"

"Gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu tersenyum

Cantik sekali

Baekhyun sangat cantik ketika tersenyum, ia sangat menyukai senyuman Baekhyun

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan padanya dan beranjak mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi duluan bersama Kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelas kita sampai disini, terimakasih,"

"ne!"

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

"Kau buru-buru sekali Baek" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku harus bekerja," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya

"Oyah? Bekerja atau bertemu Chanyeol?" goda Kyungsoo

"Ish! Kau ini!" kesal Baekhyun

"hahahhaha... benar kan, kau sepertinya mulai jatuh hati padanya, " celetuk Kyungsoo

"jatuh hati apanya? Dasar berisik! Sudah ya aku pergi dulu!" pamit Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke luar kelas

"Annyeong!"

"Woah! Ah! Kau ini mengagetkan saja, Chanyeol-ah!" kesal Baekhyun

Tapi tersangkanya hanya tertawa kecil

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ayo!" ucap Baekhyun semangat, dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol sempat kaget, tapi akhirnya membiarkannya, karena kalau ia bicara Baekhyun pasti akan melepasnya.

Mereka sampai di luar kampus dengan beberapa gadis yang saling berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa risih sampai akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal

Ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepasnya, tapi dengan cepat pula Chanyeol menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan!" kesal Baekhyun

"Sudahlah, begini lebih baik kan? Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat!" ajak Chanyeol sambil terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,

Baekhyun melongo kaget tapi tetap mengikuti Chanyeol pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, terimakasih sudah datang!" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu lembut,

Ia memang sudah berumur tapi hal itu tidak menutupi kecantikannya

"Junsu-ya! Ayo masuk, udara sangat dingin, kalau kau sakit aku bisa dimarahi Baekhyun!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Junsu itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan adik suaminya.

Ia menutup pintu kaca kedai tempatnya bekerja lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di situ.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tubuhnya juga terlihat lemah.

Kling

"Oh! Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?"

Tubuh lemahnya ia paksakan untuk bangun dan melayani pelanggan lagi, ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan anaknya.

Hidup anaknya sudah terlalu sulit.

Hidup susah dari yang tadinya berada, kehilangan appa dan oppanya, harus bekerja keras untuk mengurus eommanya yang sakit-sakitan, terkadang ia merasa bersalah pada anaknya sendiri.

Tapi Baekhyun selalu tersenyum ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, berkata bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya, akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhannya.

Junsu tetap tersenyum meskipun terkadang dadanya terasa sakit.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya

Ia menatap sendu ke arah wanita cantik yang terus melayani pelanggannya

"Junsu-ya... kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	6. I have YOU, i don't need anything else

Maap lama banget updatenya!

Mian!

*bow*

Aku ospek kemaren seminggu full! Jadi gada di rumah terus, ditambah hari sabtu dan minggu ada acara gereja yang bikin aku pulang malem terus, jadi maaf yaaaa karena lamaaaaa banget updatenya.

Semoga kalian ga lupa sama ceritanya

Thanks to :

**Byun nova/delimandriyani/zoldyk/lady azhura/kaisoolovers/followbaek/chanbaekluv/kimhyera96/indi1004/friederichofficial/ melizwufan/valencia byun/syifa nurqolbiah/shin yo yong/fuji jump910/maya yesha/Rly. **

Thanks for read and review!

Semoga para siders yang laen sadar dan mengikut teladan mereka yah! Amin!

Oh iyah, saya juga mau minta maaf dulu buat cassiopeia, karena sebenernya saya ga begitu tahu soal couple"annya DBSK, kebetulan aja saya pake Yoochun disini jadi papanya Chanyeol, dan menurut FF" sebelumnya yang pernah saya baca, Yoochun itu pasangannya Junsu. Jadi... maaf bila terjadi kesalahan couplenya yaaa... kalo ada yang bersedia menjelaskan, saya bersedia membaca!

Enjoy reading!

Don't forget to review!

Now Playing : SHINee Taemin - Danger

Chapter 5

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya

Ia menatap sendu ke arah wanita cantik yang terus melayani pelanggannya

"Junsu-ya... kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Kau sepertinya benar-benar jenius yah? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat rencana pemasaran sehebat ini? Hal ini bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku," puji Jinki tulus

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis

"Gomawo Manager Lee, ini juga berkat bantuan Chanyeol, ia tahu banyak hal soal client kita," jelas Baekhyun

Jinki langsung melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang sadar dipandangi hanya menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya

Jinki menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu,

"Annyeong Chagiya,"

Jinki sontak menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya

"Aigoo Jonghyun-ah! Ini masih di kantor!" protes Jinki, terlebih Jonghyun memeluknya mesra di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Ck... biar saja, sekarang kan sudah jam makan siang, kantor sepi," celetuk Jonghyun

Jinki hanya menghela napas pelan

"Eoh! Siapa yang membuat ini?" tanya Jonghyun lalu mengambil laporan di tangan istrinya dan membacanya sekilas

"itu hasil kerja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," jawab Jinki

"benarkah? Kalian bukannya pegawai baru?" tanya Jonghyun

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"tapi kalian bisa membuat rencana sebagus ini, aku salut sekali," tambah Jonghyun lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum senang

"Kamshamnida," ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkuk

Ketika Baekhyun membungkuk, Jonghyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol sekilas, lalu Chanyeol mengedipkan mata ke arahnya,

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh pelan

"baiklah! Sebagai hadiahnya, ayo makan siang bersama kami!" ajak Jonghyun

"Ne? Aniyo... terimakasih sebelumnya, tapi itu tidak perlu manager Kim," tolak Baekhyun halus

"Sudah tidak perlu malu, ayo!" ajak Jonghyun

"Ah! Aku lapar! Ayo baek!" ajak Chanyeol lalu mendorong bahu Baekhyun mengikuti Jonghyun dan Jinki yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu

"Tapi.. "

"Aku tidak terima bantahan Baekhyun-ssi!" celetuk Jinki

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kling

"selamat da..."

Wanita cantik itu terpaku

"Selamat datang Tuan, silahkan duduk, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" ucap adik iparnya yang baru keluar dari dapur

Wanita cantik itu masih terpaku memandangi tamu yang baru saja datang

Seorang pria paruh baya, dengan setelan jas berkelas, dan jelas sekali dari kalangan atas.

"eonni! Kenapa melamun? Tolong layani dulu yah, aku harus kembali ke dapur," ucap adik iparnya

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke arah meja pria itu

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanyanya pelan

"Berikan aku satu mangkuk ramyun, buatanmu.." jawabnya sambil memandangi wanita itu

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami tidak menjual ramyun," jawab wanita itu

"Kalau begitu berikan aku menu paling mahal disini, aku akan membayarnya," jawabnya lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita itu, ia bahkan tidak ingin melihat menu makanan disana

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk dan berbalik, hendak memberikan pesanan pada adik iparnya

"Junsu-ya..." panggilnya

"ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?" tanya Junsu sopan

Pria itu terdiam

Ia memandangi wajah Junsu lama,

Cantik

Sangat cantik

Bahkan umur pun tak bisa menutupi kecantikan wanita yang pernah dicintainya itu

"Bisakah kau... menemaniku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari meja itu.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya laluu menunduk menahan tawanya yang semakin menjadi

Ya ampun! Kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu ia punya manager selucu ini

Jonghyun kembali melontarkan leluconnya dan sekali lagi semua orang di meja itu tertawa

Baekhyun bahkan sampai menitikkan airmata saking lucunya

"Aigoo... Manager Kim, saya tidak tahu anda selucu ini," celetuk Baekhyun

"tentu saja! Aku pria yang punya banyak cara untuk membuat wanita jatuh cinta, sayangnya aku hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Jinki," ucapnya lembut lalu merangkul Jinki di sampingnya mesra

Baekhyun memandang Jinki dan Jonghyun sambil tersenyum kecil, tanpa ia sadari ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang ikut tertawa bersama Jonghyun

Tampan

Menurutnya Chanyeol tampan sekali ketika tertawa

Ya

Ia tahu mungkin ia gila, atau apapun semacamnya, tapi ia serius dan jujur sekarang, Chanyeol tampan sangat tampan

"Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun

Mata mereka bertemu sejenak

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas

"ne?!" kaget Baekhyun karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menyeruput jusnya

Jinki tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan. Mereka diam, sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak asik dengan acara 'berjalannya'.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan itu

"Kau tahu..."

Chanyeol menoleh kaget

"ne?" sahut Chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil

"Kurasa... hari ini cukup menyenangkan," ucap Baekhyun lagi, lalu menghentikan langkahnya

"menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk

Baekhyun berjinjit berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol

Chu

Chanyeol terpaku

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah..." ucap Baekhyun lembut lalu berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju ke arah kamarnya di atas loteng.

Chanyeol masih terpaku sambil memegangi bibirnya

Brak

Suara pintu tertutup

Chanyeol masih terpaku sampai akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian ia melompat setinggi mungkin dan hampir berteriak, kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia masih di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah setengah melompat, mungkin ia terlalu bahagia.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik tirai kamarnya dan terkekeh pelan.

Kai yang sedang duduk di kasur Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya bingung. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sejenak Kai sadar apa yang terjadi, dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum semanis itu, rasanya tidak salah kalau ia memercayakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol..

"sepertinya kau bahagia sekali baek,"goda Kai tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku di tangannya

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Kai dan melemparnya dengan boneka rilakuma.

Set

Tapi dengan cepat Kai menangkapnya

Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"hey, menjadi sahabatmu bertahun-tahun memangnya kau pikir aku tidak hapal dengan kelakuanmu," ucap Kai

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

Kai mendongak

'rasanya sudah lama sejak Baekhyun terkekeh seperti itu, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol nanti' batinnya

"eoh? Kau tersenyum?" celetuk Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh hanya berbalut handuk

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun langsung memudar

"ya! Kau pikir aku ini apa! Kenapa kalian takjub sekali sih melihatku tersenyum," kesalnya

"ani... hanya saja.. sepertinya Chanyeol banyak melakukan perubahan besar padamu, tanpa kutahu..." jelas Kyungsoo lalu membuka lemarinya dan mengambil setelan baju merah maroon dari dalam lemari.

Kai yang tampak tidak terpengaruh hanya terus membaca bukunya

Baekhyun sendiri terus memerhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu

Kai memakai skinny jeans hitam, lalu kaos v neck hitam yang pas di tubuhnya, di balut jaket kulit berwarna coklat gelap.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang sudah memakai hotpants hitam, stoking warna kulit dengan tanktop merah maroon ketat yang sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya

Cantik dan tampan

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo yang sedang memoles make up tipis di wajahnya

"kenapa kau melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo sekarang!" celetuk Kai

Puk

Dan satu rilakuma sukses mendarat lagi di wajah Kai

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kau!" sergah Baekhyun

Kai mengelus wajahnya yang kena timpuk

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membereskan tasnya

"kalian mau berangkat kerja yah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan

Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk kompak

"Gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun pelan

Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh bingung

"Ada apa, baek? Kau aneh sekali," ucap Kyungsoo

"entahlah, kurasa aku harus banyak berterimakasih pada kalian, kalian telah melakukan banyak hal untukku," tutur Baekhyun

"hei, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Baek, seakan-akan kau punya hutang saja pada kami, kami selalu ada untuk membantumu Baek," ucap Kai lembut

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum setulus itu baek," celetuk Kyungsoo

"ya... kurasa aku harus mengakui Chanyeol membawa banyak perubahan pada diriku, entahlah... kurasa begitu..." ucap Baekhyun pelan

Kai dan kyungsoo berpandangan penuh arti

Lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu!" kesal Baekhyun

"tidak apa, aku sepertinya melihat kau mulai menerima Chanyeol, benar kan?" goda Kyungsoo

"Hah! Kau bahkan belum pernah merasakan ciuman kan? Dulu saat kau menjadi player kau bahkan belum pernah berciuman, sekarang pun..."

"enak saja aku sudah! Uups!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kai dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri,

Kai dan Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Baekhyun curiga

"kau, jangan bilang kau dan Chanyeol..." ucap Kai sok misterius

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Oh! Mukamu memerah baek! Jangan-jangan benar yah!" celetuk Kyungsoo

Baekhyun melotot kaget lalu menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal

"AH! Kalian menyebalkan!" teriaknya dari balik bantal

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu mengeratkan jaketnya, ia memandang club itu sekali lagi, lalu memantapkan hatinya

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang bodyguard.

Salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menyipitkan matanya meneliti gadis itu

Gadis itu membuka tasnya lalu menunjukkan kartu identitas dan membuka jaketnya untuk meyakinkan mereka

"Silahkan masuk Baekhyun-ssi.." ucap bodyguard yang menghentikannya tadi

Baekhyun mengambil kembali kartuu identitasnya lalu melangkah memasuki club

Suasana di dalam gemerlap khas dunia malam. Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga terdengar jelas. Hampir semua orang berpakaian tidak pantas disini. Beberapa meja diisi dengan lelaki hidung belang yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis berpakaian mini dan bermake up tebal, meskipun ia ragu mereka semua masih gadis.

Baekhyun bergidik, membayangkan pekerjaan sahabatnya, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak menjadi wanita seperti itu, Kai tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya tentu saja.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dalam ke club itu. Club itu dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo bekerja, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun datang ke sini.

Entahlah, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana sahabatnya bekerja.

Aneh

Mungkin sepertinya memang begitu.

Hei, mereka berdua yang sudah bekerja keras, menghidupi diri mereka, dan juga Baekhyun, ia hanya...

Entahlah

Ingin tahu betapa kerasnya dunia ini pada mereka?

Mungkin lebih baik dikatakan begitu.

Baekhyun mendekat ke lantai dansa dan lebih dekat lagi ke arah panggung.

"hei... manis..."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika seseorang merangkul pinggul sempitnya dari samping

Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat ini adalah tempat kerja sahabatnya, mereka bisa saja dalam masalah karena dirinya.

Baekhyun menoleh, seorang namja yang tadi merangkulnya.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan namja itu dari pinggulnya, tetapi namja itu justru menariknya mendekat, dan berbisik di telinganya

"hei... jangan buru-buru sayang, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini, manis..." ucapnya setengah mendesah

Baekhyun bergidik takut, ia takut sekali.

Seharusnya ia memang tidak kesini, setidaknya tanpa Kyungsoo atau Kai.

Set

"YA!"

"sedang apa kau dengan kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mendongak kaget, dilihatnya mata bulat namja yang kini tengah memeluknya sedang menatap tajam ke arah namja yang tadi mengganggunya

Baekhyun terdiam, ia kenal mata ini, dan ia tidak takut, ia merasa aman dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya menggangguku!" bentak namja tadi

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu aku? Aku Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau tidak mau diusir dari sini, lebih baik jangan pernah ganggu kekasihku lagi!" bentak Chanyeol balik

Baekhyun memegang kemeja Chanyeol erat

Aman

Hanya itulah yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang, Chanyeol membuatnya merasa aman. Selain Kai, oppa dan appanya, belum pernah ada orang yang bisa memberikannya rasa aman seperti ini.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya

"Tidak apa baek, aku disini..." bisik Chanyeol di telinganya

Sesaat, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia bersandar di dada Chanyeol, hanya sejenak berusaha merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol ketika bersamanya, dan hal ini membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Gomawo..." bisiknya

Chanyeol tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

"ini..."

Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas jus stroberi pada Baekhyun

"gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun pelan

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan duduk di samping Baekhyun

Chanyeol sengaja membawa Baekhyun ke tempat duduknya yang ada di pojok, cukup jauh dari keramaian, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang sepi.

"Sedang apa kau kesini?" tanya Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengelus tengkuknya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Entahlah, ia pikir tidak seharusnya ia memberitahukan tentang pekerjaan Kai dan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya memandang Baekhyun

"Kau mencari mereka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung di belakang mereka

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Set

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tatapannya, lalu menunduk memegangi tasnya.

"kau... sudah tahu..." ucap Baekhyun pelan

Suara musik yang terlalu kencang, tapi untungnya Chanyeol masih bisa membaca pergerakan bibir Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggeser dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun

"kau lupa ini club milik siapa?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, ia menatap ke sekeliling, dan saat itu juga ia ingat, Kyungsoo pernah berkata club ini milik Chen, sahabat Chanyeol.

Maka tidak aneh kalo Chanyeol tahu.

Baekhyun menghela napas keras, melirik ke belakang, ke arah panggung lalu mengembalikan pandangannya lagi.

"kenapa kau menghela napas?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mereka seperti itu karena aku juga..." jawab Baekhyun pelan

"Maksudmu?" bingung Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela napas lagi lalu memandang Chanyeol

"aku, Kyungsoo dan Kai... sebenarnya orangtua kami semua meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sama, kami bertiga bersahabat baik sejak kecil, hanya saja saat itu... eommaku tidak ikut pergi, sehingga eommaku selamat... kami semua terpuruk.. sangat terpuruk... terlebih aku, karena oppaku ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Aku egois. Aku hanya terpuruk sendirian, aku lupa sahabatku juga terpuruk... saat itu keadaanku sangat kacau, aku hanya bicara pada eomma, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah tahu mereka berjuang menghidupi diri mereka sendiri, bahkan mereka terus mendukungku untuk bisa kuliah seperti mereka. Mereka pergi ke seoul lebih dulu, tapi ternyata kehidupan seoul tidak semudah yang kami pikirkan, mereka terpaksa bekerja seperti ini untuk menghidupi aku dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan terkadang ketika melihat mereka seperti ini, aku merasa aku sangatlah egois, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" jelas Baekhyun lalu menghela napas lagi keras

Chanyeol tertegun memandang Baekhyun yang tertunduk

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya cepat, tapi bukannya berhenti, airmatanya justru mengalir lebih deras.

Chanyeol menyadarinya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat

"Sudahlah... ini semua bukan salahmu... ini adalah jalan yang mereka pilih, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, percayalah padaku... mereka juga pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Ia merengkuh dagu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sst... jangan menangis... meskipun kau terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun, aku tetap tidak suka melihatmu menangis," ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil tersenyum manis

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan lalu tertawa

"jangan menggodaku!"kesal Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh,

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu tertawa," jawabnya

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah..." balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu meneguk minumannya

"hm... kau peminum yang baik?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol meletakkan minumannya lalu menyipitkan matanya memandang Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengisi penuh gelas minuman Chanyeol lalu meminumnya sekali teguk

"Ya! Kau bisa mabuk!" kaget Chanyeol

"ah!"

Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya lalu tersenyum lebar

"aku adalah peminum yang baik seingatku... mau menemaniku minum?" tawar Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu berjalan sambil membawa pesanan namja tadi ke mejanya. Ia meletakkan pesanan namja itu lalu menyusun peralatan makannya.

"Silahkan makan," ucapnya pelan lalu membungkuk kecil dan beranjak membawa nampannya

Set

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya namja itu menahan tangannya.

"duduklah bersamaku," pinta namja itu lembut

Baru saja wanita itu hendak membuka mulutnya, namja itu sudah menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"kumohon Junsu-ya..." ucapnya pelan

Junsu menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk

Namja itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil mangkuk nasinya, mengambil sup dengan sendoknya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Junsu hanya memandanginya dari samping

Ia sungguh sangat merindukan namja ini, sangat merindukannya.

Cara makannya masih sama seperti dulu.

Ia merindukan setiap detik waktu bersama namja ini

25 tahun lamanya, mereka tidak pernah bertemu

Bisakah kau bayangkan, betapa ia sangat merindukannya

Tangan Junsu terulur, membersihkan nasi yang menempel di ujung bibir namja itu

Namja itu menghentikan makannya karena kaget, lalu memandang ke arah Junsu

"Makan saja masih berantakan, kau ini namja berumur 55 tahun, bukan anak berumur 5 tahun," gerutu Junsu

"Junsu-ya..." panggilnya pelan

"Hm..." sahutnya

"Aku merindukanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eits! Sudah berhenti!" cegah Chanyeol sambil mengambil botol alkohol dari tangan Baekhyun

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir mungilnya lucu

"Ah! Aku masih mau minum!" kesalnya

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk Baekhyun-ah!" ucap Chanyeol

Kali ini Baekhyun menggembungkan bibirnya lucu

"Kau jahat! Tidak menemaniku minum! Aku jadi minum sendiri!" cerocos Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan

Ia mengambil gelasnya lalu menuangkan alkohol dalam botol sampai habis ke dalam gelasnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung

Chanyeol langsung meneguk gelasnya sampai tak berisi,

"nah! Aku sudah menemanimu minum dan alkoholnya sudah habis, jadi kau tidak bisa minum lagi," ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil lalu tersenyum lebar

"Ye! Chanyeol hebat!" ucapnya kegirangan lalu menepuk puncak kepala Chanyeol pelan

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil

"Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk, Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lalu berkacak pinggang

"enak saja! Aku tidak mabuk! Heuh!" cerocos Baekhyun lagi lalu tak lama kemudian tumbang di pelukan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tertawa kecil

Ia menunduk melihat wajah Baekhyun, lalu kemudian menyesali keputusannya.

Apakah kalian tahu betapa menggodanya wajah mungil itu sekaranng. Bibir cherrynya yang mungil, dengan kedua pipi yang merah merona karena mabuk. Ditambah lagi dengan bajunya yang seperti kurang bahan

Tank top hitam ketat yang dipakainya di dalam jaket hitamnya, menunjukkan belahan dada Baekhyun yang penuh dengan menggoda.

Oh tidak! Chanyeol merasakan celananya mengeras

"Ah! Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini benar-benar..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	7. My time with you

Hello dulu sebelumnya my readers

Hiatus yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt panjang... bener kan?

Mianhabnidaaaaaaaaaa

Tugas dn kegiatan kampus bikin saya ga punya waktu bahkan buat buka laptop aja cuman buat ngerjain tugas...

*bow*

Ada 1 reader yang selalu ngingetin saya... BBM-in saya... saya jadi merasa bersalah karena udah hiatus kelamaan...

Finally Chapter 6 had published... maaf kalo mengecewakan... dan kurang panjang... Mianhaeeeee

.

.

.

Now Playing : My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

.

.

Tank top hitam ketat yang dipakainya di dalam jaket hitamnya, menunjukkan belahan dada Baekhyun yang penuh dengan menggoda.

Oh tidak! Chanyeol merasakan celananya mengeras

"Ah! Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini benar-benar..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil jaket kulit yang ada di sampingnya lalu menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu terbuka dan menggoda.

Pelukan Baekhyun padanya mengerat, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun lembut.

Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun lembut.

Cantik

Baekhyun sangat cantik bahkan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Gomawo..."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style memasuki kamar. Kamar yang ia pesan di club itu.

Ia membaringkan Baekhyun lembut di kasur, menarik selimut lalau menyelimuti Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol berjongkok di samping kasur, lalu memerhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun sejenak sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut lalu mengecup pipi itu pelan.

"Selamat tidur, Baekkie..." ucapnya lembut

Tetapi baru saja Chanyeol hendak berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebuah tangan menahannya, membuat ia kembali memandang ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Bisakah kau temani aku tidur? Biasanya ada Kyungsoo di sampingku, tapi sekarang hanya ada kau... bisakah kau berbaring di sampingku?" pinta Baekhyun pelan

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan menlingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin dekat, sehingga ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol menahan napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Em... baekhyun-ah..."

Baru saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu kata memanggil Baekhyun, tampaknya gadis itu tidak perduli. Bukannya menjauh Baekhyun justru menyesakkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol dan menyelipkan tangannya di balik kemeja Chanyeol, menyentuh kulit namja itu perlahan, membuat sang empunya bergidik pelan.

"Baekhyun... ahhh..."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, ia merasakan tangan lentik itu menyentuh celananya.

Tangan lentik itu tidak diam, tapi terus bergerak menyelusuri kulit namja tampan di pelukannya sekarang. Tangan itu menyusup ke sela baju Chanyeol dan mengelus punggung itu pelan

"Baekhyun-ah... apa yang..."

Chu

Baekhyun mencium dada Chanyeol yang masih berbalut kemeja lalu mendongak memandang Chanyeol.

Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, saling memandang dalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeolie... jadikan aku milikmu... malam ini..." ucap Baekhyun pelan namun mantap, dengan mata yang terus mengurung Chanyeol dalam pesonanya.

Harus Chanyeol akui, malam ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda. Gadis lugu itu berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang menanrik dan menggodanya malam ini.

"Tapi..."

"Ini apa yang kuinginkan Chanyeol-ah... " ucap Baekhyun pelan, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan membawa wajah itu lebih dekat ke dadanya.

"miliki aku malam ini..." bisik Baekhyun setengah berdesah di telinga Chanyeol.

Shit

Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis, dan Baekhyun dengan sukses menyentuh telak titik sensitifnya di telinga.

"argh... Baekhyun-ah... kau...sssh..." desah Chanyeol

Baekhyun menyeringai licik, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka.

Sekarang Baekhyun berada di bawah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menahan pundak Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan. Lalu melumatnya lagi pelan,

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang merona merah dan napas tersengal-sengal.

Cantik.

Baekhyun sangat cantik, bahkan malam ini ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menciumi mata Baekhyun, turun ke hidungnya lalu bibirnya yang manis, ia melumatnya sebentar. Turun ke dagu mungil Baekhyun dan sampai di leher jenjang gadis itu. Memberikan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Ssh... Chanyeol-ah...aahh..." desah Baekhyun

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu naik ke telinga Baekhyun dan menciuminya lembut

"Teruslah mendesah sayang..." ucapnya setengah meniupkan napasnya di telinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun bergidik geli lalu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu memandang wajah Baekhyun lembut

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Saranghae... Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari membuat mata kecil itu mengerjap pelan. Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi terasa sakit di bagian bawah. Ia membelalakkan matanya lalu menoleh ke samping ketika sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggul kecilnya.

"eungh..."

Yeoja itu tersenyum ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya di samping tubuhnya.

Ia menggerakkan jemarinya mengelus permukaan wajah namja tampan itu.

Tampan, sangat tampan bahkan ketika ia tertidur.

Jemari halus itu menelusuri kelopak mata sang namja yang tengah tertutup, menelusuri hidungnya lalu sampai ke bibir tebalnya.

Chu

Yeoja itu mengecup bibir sang namja singkat.

Memerhatikannya, betapa bibir itu telah merasakan hampir setiap inchi tubuhnya tadi malam.

Tubuh sang namja mulai bergerak tidak nyaman, tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Memandang yeoja di hadapannya kaget.

"Baekhyun-ah!" kaget nya

"Aku... aku maafkan aku... aku tidak..."

Grep

Ucapannya terhenti ketika tubuh mungil Baekhyun memeluknya erat lalu menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Baekhyun pelan

"ani... hanya saja.. aku pikir, tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya... seharusnya aku melindungimu... aku..."

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menciumi dada Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Mianhae..." ucap Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Chanyeol pelan

"Aku ingin kau memilikiku... karena itu jangan minta maaf Chanyeol-ah... kalau kau minta maaf artinya kau menyesal sudah memilikiku..." ucap Baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"ani... tidak akan... aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memilikimu Baekhyun-ah..." ucap Chanyeol mantap

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut

"Gomawo... Saranghae.. baekhyun-ah.." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai baek..."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun tertidur pulas di kursi samping kemudi.

Ia terkekeh kecil melihat betapa polosnya wajah cantik itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

Ia memandangi Baekhyun lama, seakan tak percaya akhirnya yeoja ini datang padanya, menjadi miliknya.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol lembut

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan lalu mengusap pipinya lembut

"Ayo baek... kita sudah sampai..." ucap Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan lalu menguap kecil.

"Eum... kapan kita sampai?" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"Mana mungkin kau ingat kalau sepanjang perjalanan kau tertidur," goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap matanya lucu.

Chu

Baekhyun terpaku ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba

"ya! Siapa bilang kau bisa menciumku seenaknya!" kesal Baekhyun lalu memukuli lengan Chanyeol kesal

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa senang melihat reaksi Baekhyun

Tok tok

Seketika kegiatan mereka terhenti, keduanya menoleh ke arah luar jendela mobil yang diketuk.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya disambut dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang memandang curiga.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Cepat turun!" suruh Kyungsoo

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung turun dari mobil itu. Bagaikan dua orang anak yang ketahuan menyontek oleh gurunya, mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi mereka berdua begantian dengan tatapan menginterograsi.

"Eum... itu... Kyung..."

"Byun Baekhyun! Kemana saja kau semalaman tidak pulang? Kau tahu aku dan Kai berusaha menghubungimu semalaman," ucap Kyungsoo datar

Baekhyun tertunduk takut, kalau Kyungsoo sudah bicara sedatar itu, artinya ia sedang marah.

"Dia bersamaku semalaman Kyung, maaf aku yang salah, kami lupa menghubungimu," jelas Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian

"Kalian bersama semalaman? Apa yang kalian..."

Grep

"Sudahlah chagi, yang penting Baekhyun sudah pulang," sela Kai yang entah kapan ada disana cepat sambil memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar mengamuk di depan rumah.

"Tapi Kai aku..."

"Ssst..." Kai menghentikan perkataan Kyungsoo lalu menarik gadis mungil itu kembali masuk ke rumahnya, Kai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu memberikan isyarat untuk segera masuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mengerti, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Em... Chan.."

Chu

Baekhyun terpaku

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti pasti Kyungsoo khawatir padamu, aku akan pulang sekarang besok sebelum kuliah kujemput, jangan menolak lagi chagiya..." ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan, ia merasa wajahnya memanas dan ia bisa pastikan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Ah dasar wajah sialan! Kenapa kau memerah sekarang! Rutuknya dalam hati.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun kilat

"Aku pulang yaa..." pamit Chanyeol lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya seperti biasa. Membuka pintu gerbang depan dan terdiam.

"Annyeong!"

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun kaget

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya lalu terkekeh pelan

"kenapa kau sekaget itu Baek? Ayo masuk, kelas pertamamu hari ini jam 8 kan? Nanti kau terlambat," ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya, dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, di sampingnya.

Chanyeol segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari kecil masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"Pakai seatbeltmu," suruh Chanyeol

"tapi aku..." baru saja Baekhyun akan protes lagi

Tubuh Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berusaha membantu memakaikan seatbelt pada Baekhyun.

Tapi tubuh Chanyeol terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan cukup ia sukai.

"nah! Sudah! Ayo kita berangkat!" ucapan semangat Chanyeol sontak menyadarkan Baekhyun pada dunia nyata

"eoh..." kini hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun jawab

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun tanpa ragu, membuat seluruh mata melirik ke arah mereka. Semua orang memang berkata bahwa kampusnya besar sekali, tapi di kampus sebesar itu Chanyeol sangatlah terkenal. Alhasil kini hampir setiap pasang mata iri, cemburu, kesal, bingung, ditujukan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Oh tidak! Inilah yang paling Baekhyun takutkan, ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Sayangnya kekasihnya adalah pusat perhatian.

"oppa!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak berbalik, dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian branded yang sangat fashionable, berjalan geram ke arah mereka.

Set

Dengan kesal gadis itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"NANA!" kesal Chanyeol

"Oppa!" kesal Nana balik

Baekhyun hanya mendesah kesal

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghela napas pelan lalu menarik Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

"Nana-ya, perkenalkan ini kekasih Oppa, Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Nana, tapi Nana hanya membuang muka dan memandang Chanyeol

"Oppa! Aku benci dia! Aku yang harusnya jadi kekasih oppa! Bukan dia!" teriak Nana

"Nana! Jangan kekanakan! Kau tahu oppa hanya mencintai Baekhyun! Sekarang menyingkir, oppa dan Baekhyun ada kelas sebentar lagi," kesal Chanyeol lalu merangkul Baekhyun melewati Nana

"OPPA!" teriak Nana

Chanyeol tidak perduli, ia hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan Nana bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun pelan

"hm..." sahut Chanyeol

"Em... apa kau rasa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"apanya yang berlebihan?" tanya Chanyeol balik

"Em.. itu... Nana..." jawab Baekhyun ragu

"ia memang kekanakan baek, aku dan Kangjun mengenalnya sejak kecil, sikapnya sudah keterlaluan, sudahlah tidak perlu kau pikirkan," jelas Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil

"kau tahu?"

Baekhyun melirik bingung ketika Chanyeol memotong perkataannya

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau jadi terlihat lebih penurut sejak kejadian kemarin malam..."

Blush /

"Aw!" teriak Chanyeol ketika kakinya diinjak keras-keras oleh Baekhyun

"Aw! Kenapa kau menginjakku?" keluh Chanyeol

"Biar kau tahu rasa! Sudah aku mau masuk kelas dulu!"

Chu

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum lebar

"jangan tersenyum lebar-lebar, kau seperti orang bodoh tahu!" ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil masuk ke kelasnya.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar bahkan ketika tubuh mungil itu sudah membaur bersama teman-temannya dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak seandainya ia tidak ingat masih banyak kelas yang sedang belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda..."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Ia melihat mobil noonanya sudah ada di garasi, sepertinya ia pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

"Dara noona!" panggil Chanyeol sambil berlari kecil ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Dara noo..." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia melihat bukan hanya noonanya yang ada di situ, tapi juga Nana dan Kangjoon.

"Eoh? Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali..." bingung Chanyeol

Sandara tersenyum kecil

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol berbalik lalu tersenyum lebar

"Appa!" panggilnya lalu memeluk pria setengah baya itu

"Aigoo! Appa rindu sekali pada kalian, apalagi padamu Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeol juga rindu appa," jawab Chanyeol

Yoochun tertawa keras lalu menepuk pundak anak kesayangannta itu pelan.

"Ayo kita makan malam!" ajak Sandara

CHanyeol dan Yoochun mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya kesal. Ia meng-unlock lalu menutupnya lagi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang memandanginya bingung.

"Em…. Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai bingung

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tajam sekilas lalu mengembalikan tatapannya kembali kearah ponsel

"OH! Dia menyeramkan," celetuk Kai

Pluk

"AW!"

Sebuah boneka rilakuma melayang dan mendarat mulus di kepala Kai

"YA!"

"Sudahlah Kai, sudah tahu Baekhyun memang begitu kau malah memancingnya," ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu mengusap kepala Kai yang kena timpuk

"Habis dia aneh sekali sih," ucap Kai

"Chanyeol belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Hm…. Penyakit orang pacaran…." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Penyakit apa kau bilang? Memang ada penyakit seperti itu?" Tanya Kai bingung

"Sudahlah, kau laki-laki tidak akan mengerti!" celetuk Kyungsoo ikutan kesal

"ish... kenapa kau jadi sensi juga?" tanya Kai bingung

"habis kau menyebalkan!" celetuk Kyungsoo

"kau yakin aku menyebalkan?" goda Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghindar perlahan, tetapi Kai menahan belakang lehernya dan memiringkan wajahnya.

Brak

Kai dan Kyungsoo terkaget-kaget bangkit dari posisi mereka lalu melirik ke arah pintu malang yang dibanting Baekhyun tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya antara kesal, khawatir dan senang.

Nama Park Chanyeol tertera disana, menunggu panggilannya untuk diterima oleh Baekhyun.

Klik

"Yeoboseyo..."

Baekhyun terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasakan hangat di hatinya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"hm..."

"Mian baru bisa meneleponmu sekarang, appa baru saja pulang dan kami baru selesai makan malam," jelas Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku balkon rumahnya

"hm..." jawab Baekhyun lagi

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Hm... Nothing..." jawab Baekhyun singkat

Baekhyun mengangkat lututnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"hm... tidak juga... siapa yang rindu padamu?" kesal Baekhyun lalu memanyunkan bibirnya lucu

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menutupi cahaya lampu di depannya

"Kau benar tidak rindu padaku?"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung lalu mendongak

Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi dengan wide smilenya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil masih memegang ponsel di tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak sambil bangkit dari duduknya, ia hampir saja lupa kalau ia bilang tadi ia tidak merindukan namja di hadapannya ini.

"kau bilang tidak merindukanku..." goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Chu

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu singkat

"ya!" kesal Baekhyun dan ia merasakan pipinya memanas disambut dengan tawa ringan Chanyeol

"saranghae Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu berdiri dengan tegap menghadap ke arah kaca jendela besar di ruang kerjanya. Memandangi pemandangan malam yang menurutnya cukup menarik.

Tok tok

Cklek

"direktur Park"

Pria itu berbalik memandang sekretaris kepercayaannya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"ini dokumen yang anda minta," ucap sekretarisnya lalu meletakkan map hitam yang dibawanya di meja kerja direktur Park

"kau boleh pergi,"

"Saya permisi," ia membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruang itu.

Direktur Park berjalan ke mejanya, mengambil berkas yang dihantarkan sekretarisnya itu.

Ia membuka dokumen itu dan membacanya dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Thanks for reading... dont forget to review


	8. I Love You Park Chanyeol

Maap lama banget updatenya!

Mian!

*bow*

Satu semester ini sibuk banget sama berbagai kegiatan. Hampir seluruh cerita aku juga tersendat karena masalah waktu dan ide. Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin She's Mine, Secret Admirer, dan Our Fate bakal jadi FF terakhir dengan pairing EXO yang saya buat. Karena jujur aja, feel nya udah menipis... tapi ga menutup kemungkinan saya akan tetep bikin FF dengan pairing mereka. Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya akan men post FF dengan Pairing VIXX couple... thank you buat supportnya selama ini... tapi cerita ini belum samapi di ending kok... dan semua cerita akan aku pastikan sampai ke endingnya...

Please support my new story!

Semoga kalian ga lupa sama ceritanya

Thanks to :

** /indi1004/rina byun272/devrina/farfaridah16/seoglyu yeowang/rachel /syifa nurqolbiah/ fa/rly. /pennsylvania /kai .5/guest/**

Thanks for read and review!

Semoga para siders yang laen sadar dan mengikut teladan mereka yah! Amin!

Oh iyah, saya juga mau minta maaf dulu buat cassiopeia, karena sebenernya saya ga begitu tahu soal couple"annya DBSK, kebetulan aja saya pake Yoochun disini jadi papanya Chanyeol, dan menurut FF" sebelumnya yang pernah saya baca, Yoochun itu pasangannya Junsu. Jadi... maaf bila terjadi kesalahan couplenya yaaa... kalo ada yang bersedia menjelaskan, saya bersedia membaca!

Enjoy reading!

Don't forget to review!

Now Playing : VIXX - Maze

Preview Last Part

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"direktur Park"

Pria itu berbalik memandang sekretaris kepercayaannya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"ini dokumen yang anda minta," ucap sekretarisnya lalu meletakkan map hitam yang dibawanya di meja kerja direktur Park

"kau boleh pergi,"

"Saya permisi," ia membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruang itu.

Direktur Park berjalan ke mejanya, mengambil berkas yang dihantarkan sekretarisnya itu.

Ia membuka dokumen itu dan membacanya dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau menunggu disini?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, iyaa aku yakin!" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu,

"Aku bisa hubungi Kyungsoo untuk menemanimu.. kau..."

"Ssst! Kau ini! Memangnya Kyungsoo itu babysitterku? Sudahlah, biarkan ia menikmati waktunya bersama Kai sekarang, jangan ganggu mereka!" sahut Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu tunggu disini yaa.. aku masuk kelas dulu," ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu masuk ke kelasnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku lalu berjalan melewati koridor yang cukup sepi.

Set

Plak

Baekhyun menunduk memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam perempuan di hadapannya.

"Berani kau menatapku seperti itu! Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu!"

Baru saja perempuan itu hendak melayangkan tamparannya sekali lagi. Tangan Baekhyun menahannya, setengah memelintirnya lalu menghempaskannya.

"Kau!"

Plak

"YA! Beraninya kau menamparku! Kau..."

"apakah itu sakit? Nana-ssi..." tanya Baekhyun dingin

Nana meringis sambil menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau..."

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya Nana-ssi, dan kurasa kau juga tahu benar kalau kau tidak boleh melakukannya pada orang lain, kau bukanlah anak kecil yang masih harus diajari kan?" jelas Baekhyun datar.

"Kau sudah merebut Chanyeol dariku!" ucap Nana setengah berteriak

Baekhyun tetap memandangnya datar dan berbalik memunggunginya. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nana.

"Kau tidak punya cermin di rumah?! Perlu aku belikan! Kau bahkan tidak pantas bersanding di samping seorang Park Chanyeol!" teriak Nana kesal

Gadis mungil itu membalikkan badannya

"Kurasa kau nyang seharusnya berkaca, sepertinya kau yang lebih tidak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol, apalagi dengan mulutmu yang menjijikkan itu," ucapnya dingin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Nana yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ya! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Tapi Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar tidak perduli, ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan Nana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah loket lalu menunjukkan kartu mahasiswanya. Ia mengambil kunci loker yang disodorkan lalu menyimpan barang-barangnya di loker seperti biasa.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian paling pojok perpustakaan. Bagian yang paling sepi dan tersembunyi, setidaknya ia merasa lebih nyaman di tempat sepi itu. Chanyeol sudah tahu tempat persembunyiannya di taman sekolah, setidaknya ia belum tahu tempat persembunyiannya di perpustakaan kampus.

Baekhyun menarik asal buku tebal dari rak di perpustakaan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bagian paling pojok perpustakaan. Ia meletakkan buku yang diambilnya asal di meja lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Ia memancang keluar kaca besar yang dipasang di perpustakaan, memandang pemandangan taman kampus yang bisa terlihat jelas dari kaca besar tersebut.

Ia menghela napasnya pelan, ia suka sendirian, sangat suka sendirian. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia benci kesendirian, ia butuh Chanyeol di sampingnya. Ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Airmatanya perlahan jatuh tanpa berusaha ia cegah. Ia benci saat ketika Chanyeol tidak berasa di sampingnya, membelanya. Ia benci ketika orang lain berusaha merebut Chanyeol darinya, mengakui Chanyeol sebagai milik mereka. Tidak! Chanyeol hanya miliknya, hanya milik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, lalu berusaha menghapus bulir airmata yang terlanjur mengalir.

'ah, Byun Baekhyun! Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini?! Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, sepertinya kau sudah terlalu mencintai Chanyeol, kau harus mengkui itu sekarang,' batinnya sendiri.

Matanya masih memandang ke luar jendela, tanpa disadari ponselnya bergetar di dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas, ia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun nya. Tetapi ia melihat Baekhyun tidak ada di tempat tadi dia menunggu.

ia mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh lorong di lantai itu, tapi sosok gadis mungil itu tidak bisa ia temukan.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"eoh! Kyungsoo-ya, kau sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang?"

"..."

"ah..." Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega

"Baiklah.. aku akan kesana sekarang," jawab Chanyeol langsung menutup ponselnya dan berlari ke coffee shop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah... aku tahu ini akan terjadi," ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menyeruput vanilla latte nya santai.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan,

"Dan kau masih bisa sesantai itu? Byun Baekhyun!" suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi

"kau mulai berlebihan Kyung," balas Baekhyun santai

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya

"Kau bilang aku berlebihan!" kesal Kyungsoo dengan suara meninggi

"sudahlah Kyung..." ucap Kai menenangkannya

Kai disampingnya kemudian tersenyum kecil

"At least, sang diva Byun Baekhyun yang kita kenal sudah kembali," ucap Kai

"Tapi tetap saja! Dia itu kurang ajar sekali Kai! Beraninya dia berkata begitu pada Baekhyun dan..."

"Tapi kau sudah membalas tamparannya kan Baek?" sela Kai ditengah omelan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan punggung di sofa.

"See! Sudah kubilang seorang Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam Kyung, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu," jawab Kai santai

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, sadar bahwa dirinya kalah berdebat dengan dua manusia yang sialnya paling ia sayangi.

Kyungsoo menyeruput americano nya lalu bersandar di sofa.

"ah... terserahlah... aku tetap kesal," ucap Kyungsoo kesal lalu melipat tangannya di dada

"Ada apa denganmu Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di tempat

Kyungsoo masih diam dalam kekesalannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan minumannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kai, ada apa dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol karena merasa pertanyaannya dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun dan ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai.

"sudahlah Chan, mungkin dia memang sedang tidak mood," jawab Baekhyun pelan

"Ya! Baek! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Kau..."

Plup

Sepotong cheese puff melesat masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo oleh Baekhyun, diiringi tatapan –jangan sampai kau menceritakannya pada Chanyeol-

Kyungsoo mengunyah Cheese puff nya kesal.

"sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Ia sedang PMS," jawab Baekhyun cepat

Sementara Kyungsoo melemparkan death glarenya pada Baekhyun, -awas kau sampai di rumah nanti-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat, lalu mengelusnya pelan. Ia melirik ke arah samping, gadis manis itu sedang tersenyum memandangi luasnya hamparan laut di depan mereka.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut pula.

"kau suka laut?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sangat..." jawabnya

"ah... karena itulah kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ia lalu beralih menatap namja tampan di sampingnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu," ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun

"benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo turun!" ajak Baekhyun

"Sebentar! Kau bilang apa tadi? Eomma mu?" tanya Chanyeol kaget

Baekhyun hanya menatap polos lalu mengangguk

"tapi... Baekhyun-ah... aku... bagaimana kalau eomma mu menolakku? Bagaimana kalau aku..."

"YA! Kau ini seperti wanita saja, eomma pasti menyukaimu, percayalah.. lagipula eomma tidak sekejam itu Park Chanyeol!" jelas Baekhyun

"ah... benarkah..." jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun lagi

Set

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun lalu menghela napas

"ya! Ada apa denganmu, tenang saja, eomma ku baik kok," ucap Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol

"aku tahu... tetap saja..." jawab Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan dimakan Chanyeol-ah,"

"ah... ne... eomonim, terimakasih," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin

Ia memandang wanita separuh baya itu sekali lagi, wajahnya cantik jelas sekali kecantikan itu menurun pada Baekhyun nya.

Junsu, nama eomma nya Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar cantik dan lembut. Junsu duduk di samping Baekhyun, bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat gugup, ia tidak berani menatap mata Junsu di depannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya memandang lantai di bawah kakinya.

Junsu tertawa kecil

"Chanyeol-ssi... jangan gugup begitu," ucapnya lembut

Chanyeol yang tersentak kaget tiba-tiba langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

Baekhyun terkekeh di samping Junsu, baru pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol segugup ini, lucu sekali melihat kekasihmu seperti itu di depan orangtuamu, tidakkah begitu?

"Baekhyun sudah cerita banyak tentangmu Chanyeol-ssi, setelah bertemu ternyata kau lebih tampan dari bayanganku ya," puji Junsu

"ah... Terimakasih banyak eomonim!" ucap Chanyeol semangat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu memandang mereka dari kaca tokonya, ia tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, menikmati saat-saat berdua, berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai.

Junsu tersenyum lega dan bahagia, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa melepaskan dirinya dari trauma masa lalu, berkat bantuan Chanyeol.

Meskipun entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal ketika ia melihat Chanyeol, ia merasa wajah itu mirip dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol kembali melirik ke arahnya

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya pelan.

"ani..." jawabnya

"Waeeee..."

Chu

"YA!"

"Aw!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap pelan bahunya yang dipukul Baekhyun.

"lucu sekali kalau wajahmu memerah begitu," ucap Chanyeol

"Jangan menggodaku!" kesal Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan genggaman tangannya.

Ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arah laut.

"Aku suka laut... indah... " ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun

"Aku lebih menyukaimu..." ucap Chanyeol

"jangan coba menggodaku lagi Park Chanyeol!" kesal Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol

"Aku tidak menggodamu, percayalah! Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya!" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum

Baekhyun berdecak pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah laut.

"kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku dulu... sekarang kau bahkan mengenalkanku pada eommamu..." goda Chanyeol lagi

"Ck... itu kan dulu..." jawab Baekhyun

"Jadi sekarang...?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"ya... sekarang... begitulah..." ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chanyeol

"begitulah apanya?" goda Chanyeol lagi

"Ya... begitulah... aku..."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadapnya lalu menatap gadis itu dalam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Park Chanyeol!" sebal Baekhyun

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun! Lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi," goda Chanyeol

Chu

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya pelan

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan maju mendekati pinggir pantai.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol lalu berlari kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh

Ia menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat lalu menciumnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman mereka.

Ia harap, kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya Baekhyun tertidur. Bahkan ketika tertidur pun ia masih bisa semanis ini.

Chu

Chanyeol kembali mencuri satu kecupan dari gadisnya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Baekhyun-ah..." panggilnya pelan

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan

Tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

Chanyeol yang bingung hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun

Chu

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya kaget

"jangan kaukira aku tidak tahu kau mencuri satu kecupan ketika aku tertidur Park Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu melepaskan seatbeltnya

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan

Ia keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun

"eum?"

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, lalu mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun melakukannya.

"kau sepertinya terobsesi sekali pada bibirku," celetuk Chanyeol

Chu

Baekhyun mengecupnya lagi, dan lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"bibir ini hanya milikku! Ingat itu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa

"Arasseo!" jawab Chanyeol

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah... Gomawo... telah hadir dihidupku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Hey... you know... ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu begitu puitis Baekhyun-ssi... Aw!"

Baekhyun yang kesal langsung mencubit pinggang Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke tangga tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan pura-pura tidak mendengar padahal hatinya sudah melonjak kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kecil itu tidak sabar, tapi sesekali justru gadis mungil itu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku takut noonamu tidak suka padaku," jawabnya

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis,

"noona pasti menyukaimu, percayalah!"

"tapi..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya lalu membuka pintu kafe. Chanyeol sempat melihat ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menemukan noonanya yang sedang duduk di pojok kafe.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, namun gadis itu menatapnya ragu.

"percayalah padaku," ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan, Baekhyun hanya menatap balik Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke depan noonanya.

"Noona!" panggilnya

Seorang gadis muda cantik dengan blazer hitam elegan menoleh menyahut panggilan Chanyeol.

"Eoh, Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya balik

Gadis itu berdiri lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya.

"Ah, Noona, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang," ucap Chanyeol, lalu sedikit menarik Baekhyun untuk maju dan berhadapan dengan noonanya.

"Ini kekasihku, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Em... Annyeonghaseyo... aku Baekhyun... kekasihnya Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun canggung sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kecanggungannya.

"Aku Sandara Park, noonanya Chanyeol," ucap Sandara lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari uluran tangan Sandara langsung menjabat tangannya.

Sandara tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ssi, duduklah." ucapnya

Baekhyun dengan canggung mengikuti arahan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sandara terus tersenyum memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depannya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat manis di hadapan Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan betapa perhatiannya adiknya itu pada kekasihnya.

"ada apa noona? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol

Sandara menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun telah mengubahmu sebanyak ini," jawab Sandara membuat Baekhyun semakin tertunduk malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Chanyeol yang menjauh. Ia baru saja akan naik ke atas ketika ia mendengar ada suara mobil lain yang sampai di dekatnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ketika ia melihat memang benar ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari mobil itu lalu menghampiri Baekhyun,

"anda siapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"aku Park Yoochun... appanya Chanyeol..." jawabnya

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
